Trio
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Isn't three a perfect number? Hopefully, Ino and Sai will come to realise this... although they have no choice in the matter.
1. Reconnecting

**A/N: I completely forgot that I had this story in the works. A shout out to the guest reviewer on my story "Birthdate" who gave me the idea to write more than a one-shot about Sai's journey towards fatherhood.**

**Musical inspiration: Anchor by Novo Amor**

**Note: M-mature content**

* * *

**Chp1: Reconnecting**

There can be times in your life where living seems like you are caught in a spinning wheel. Where the hours turn into days and the days, turn into weeks and the weeks turn into months. This is the situation that the young couple found themselves where Ino and Sai had barely seen each other in months. Life it seemed was pushing them apart as they were both busy with work and their duties to Konoha.

Sai ruminated on the uncomfortable realisation that a distance had grown between them through no fault of their own. Leaves crunched beneath Sai's feet as he currently ventured through the forest whose trees stood stark and bare against the inky blue sky. Eventually, the trees were beginning to thin out as Sai hiked up an incline towards a clearing. The air was crisp and chilly as the sun had almost set on the winter's day. However, a wayward light was guiding Sai towards a nearby cabin. There was the sound of rushing water, and Sai took a moment to close his eyes against it and the gentle breeze which caressed his face. Sai had not long ago crossed the board into the land of fire, and so he was finding himself at peace. He was home. With a sense of purpose, Sai opened his eyes. He regained his focus and entered the cabin.

~ooOOoo~

Ino found herself standing before a sea of bloomed higanbanas whose petals were outstretched, and blood-red in colour. They served as a striking contrast against the gentle green grass. Yet despite having a weakness for such natural beauty, Ino was not paying attention to it. Her mind had drifted, and she had become distracted.

There was an all too familiar voice calling, "Miss beautiful."

Ino turned quickly. There standing right behind her was Sai. His pale face held a look of curiosity. "What are you doing just standing here?"

Ino was unable to answer.

With a hint of amusement Sai reached out to hold her chin in the palm of his hand. His fingers and thumb came to rest on her cheeks "You're supposed to be collecting flowers," he admonished lightly, "This was your idea after all."

"Sai," was all Ino could sigh out as she moved into his touch.

This reaction alone was enough to cause Sai's heart to stir. Moments ago, he had eagerly entered the cabin, only to search every room and find Ino fast asleep. She was dreaming of him, and so Sai' s disappointment for being received in such a manner was quickly rectified. However, his mood dampened when her eyelids flickered, and her features held a measure of distress. It was this which caused Sai to reach out to hold her face in the first place.

"Ino," Sai tried again, but this time using her given name. He shook her shoulders lightly as he once again aimed to rouse her from dreams. It was the force that finally seemed to do the trick as Ino began to stir and slowly she came to. Her eyes eventually blinked open and blearily she looked up at him.

Ino merely stared.

"Sai?" She asked, yet looked lost. "Where are the flowers?" she asked groggily. It was then that her eyes travelled about the dimly lit room to take in her actual surroundings. A new reality dawned, which caused Ino to sit bolt upright and this sent Sai reeling backwards.

"Sai!" Ino remarked as if truly seeing him for the first time. Her arms quickly came around his neck. It was now that Ino remembered that Sai had sent her a message with instructions to meet him here. Ino had found it surprising though that he would have suggested such an illogical option as they were better off meeting in Konoha on their return to the country.

"You're actually here," she quietly acknowledged while hugging him tightly to her body.

Sai held Ino in return "I am."

The response alone was enough to cause Ino to press her soft lips desperately against his face.

Sai braced himself on the bed as he tried to keep his hands away from Ino. The reason being is that Sai had intended to leave his conquest of her until they had a frank talk however Ino was unknowingly sending his plans awry. It was not long before Sai found the remnants of his resolve crumble away as it was impossible to maintain control when faced with such tender emotions.

Sai was quick to take hold of Ino and to bear down on her. "I've missed you," he informed in between heavy breaths.

There was a peal of answering soft laughter as her back met the bed, "I can feel that."

However, Ino's teasing did not register with Sai, and he was affronted. Sai made a move to draw back then. "It's more than that," he defended.

Ino merely took hold of Sai's shoulders to stop his retreat. "I know," she reassured, "I was just joking."

Ino's hands were then quick to move their way up Sai's neck so that her fingers could rub the sensitive spot behind his ears. Sai closed his eyes against the sensation, and when he reopened them, his gaze had darkened.

"Are you telling me then that you haven't missed me in this way?" he asked in a whisper.

Ino's irises dilated in response as her breathing became shallow. "I never said that," she clarified softly. This was Ino's roundabout way of confessing that she had been secretly aching for his touch. However, with so much time having elapsed since they had last been intimate, Ino had become insecure. She had lost her nerve, yet it seemed that their time apart had, had an opposite effect on Sai as he looked determined. Ino swallowed past the hunger in his black eyes.

Despite her nervousness, Sai noticed how she was subconsciously opening up to him and how her lips parted as her half-lidded eyes held a deep yearning.

"You leave me no choice when you look at me like that," Sai announced before his lips desperately descended onto her own.

Ino could barely breathe past her excitement for this was the version of Sai she often dreamed of but never thought he would manifest. Yet here he was with his urgent hands and a visceral need.

Soon enough, the air was thick with the sounds of soft moans and determined movements which strained bedsprings and rustled sheets. The seclusion of the cabin served the couple well as they physically let out their loving want, loneliness and frustrations. It had been so long since they had shared such intimacy that Sai had forgotten the power of it but being coupled with Ino at this moment, he remembered. His blood ran hot as his bare skin touched her own and it sent his desire skyrocketing when Ino eagerly responded to him. There was a sense of great power which stoked his male pride at having such a beauty breathless and dishevelled beneath him. Ino's hair lay free and wild as her head was thrown back against the pillows. Sai hoped that his feelings were getting through to her. All he wanted was to make Ino understand just how much he had missed her.

Ino tried to catch her breath past the welcomed evasion of her body. It was an intimacy like no other and one that she had missed from Sai. However, it was how he had taken charge, which was astonishingly new, and which she found wholly compelling. He was demanding and predatory in his possession of her which is something that Ino had never experienced from Sai. To this day, he, for the most part, was still as composed as ever. Yet currently Ino could feel and hear Sai's feelings. Ino tried to meet Sai's movements, but she could not keep up with his ardour; therefore, she merely clung onto him while whispering her encouragement.

~ooOOoo~

Ino awoke in the early hours of the morning however it was still dark outside. The sound of chirping birds greeted her and she felt strangely sated as she turned around in bed. It was then that Ino came face to face with Sai, who was still fast asleep. Ino was rarely allowed to truly study Sai in any detail without feeling embarrassed for staring. Yet now she had the perfect opportunity. Ino was quick to find that his profile was incredibly handsome to her in the faint light. Well, the half of his face that was not buried into the pillow and obstructed from her view. The side of Sai's jaw was nicely defined, and it made Ino attentively reach out to brush her figures across it. She noted then that Sai looked younger and his dark hair fell sensually across his eyes when he slept. Ino's eyes slowly began to drift across Sai's shoulders which were surprisingly broad, and a blush surfaced when she took in the sight of his bare chest. The sheets on Sai's side had pooled dangerously low around his waist and barely covered his modesty. He was utterly naked underneath, and Ino had to avert her eyes.

_He only sleeps bare when we…_

With a gasping realisation, Ino found that she too was naked underneath the sheets. Immediately she was sent moving, and her limbs and body ached when she practically leapt out of bed.

_Oh no._

She was quick to snatch up a discarded blanket from the floor to wrap around herself. Ino needed her pill, and she needed it now. Even the chill she received from the wooden flooring, did little to deter Ino from her task. It was a pressing concern as Ino had already forgotten to take one yesterday. Padding across the room, Ino rummaged through her bag. Her searching became frantic, though when she could not find what she was looking for.

"Miss Beautiful," Sai murmured.

Ino looked up then to see that she had disturbed Sai's sleep.

"Come back to bed," He advised," It's still early."

Although Ino wanted nothing more than to stay where she was, she compromised and came to stand by the bed. Her heart was still racing in sheer panic. "I can't. Sai I've forgotten-"

Yet Ino did not have time to finish as Sai pulled her down onto the mattress. "It's okay we have everything we need here."

Ino was restless. "No. you don't understand. I-"

Sai merely snuggled into her utterly oblivious and content. Ino struggled in his hold and ended up turning her back on Sai. It seemed that this was not to his liking as Sai loomed over her then. He was then quick to grasp her chin and tip her face up to steal a kiss. Sai's free hand began to unravel her blanket before roaming free across her body.

Alarm bells rang once again in Ino's head.

Ino urgently broke the kiss, "Sai, we can't again."

Without stopping his ministrations, Sai asked. "Why not?"

"I've forgotten the pill I need," Ino barely managed to confess in between his kisses.

Sai did not seem to share her concern. "The odds are unlikely," he said stoically before beginning to taste her skin. It appeared that he was uncharacteristically lustful once again.

Ino shook her head for she knew it was Sai's desire talking not his reason. "I've missed you too Sai, but we're not ready for that and odds are odds."

Sai, it seemed he was not heeding her words as he just drew Ino closer until she was pressed tightly against his chest. Sai's hands were moving without restraint now, and Sai was finding all her weak spots to the point where Ino was soon panting with want and writhing against him.

"One more time won't make a difference," Sai whispered against her ear.

It seemed that Ino was also succumbing to desire over reason as her eyes closed against the pleasure. "Just once more?" she asked the non-question.

"Once more," Sai promised, triumphantly.

~ooOOoo~

**Sometime later**

The sun was midway across the sky when Ino had found herself sitting on a cold log while staring out onto a flowing body of water that split the forest. The young kunoichi had ventured out of the cabin to take in her surroundings. It was serene here she had to admit. The seclusion and peace allowed her to detach herself from reality. Ino knew nothing but the moment as her responsibilities and stresses of life felt so distant.

Soon an onlooker joined her. Sai, who she had left behind in the cabin to rest was now up.

Ino looked up at the sound of an approaching figure. There was Sai with his cheeks stained pink, and his eyes were slightly downcast as he approached. These were the only signs that tipped Ino off about Sai's current emotional state, and she had to bite back a smile at his bashfulness. It seemed that they had returned to their usual dynamic.

Sai sat down tentatively then next to her. He was still high strung, and it was a moment before he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

Ino eyed up Sai then who was trying to hide the fact that he was rubbing his palms against his sides. It was then that Ino decided to ease his nervousness.

"Wonderful," she commented before asking, "How about you?"

"I'm good," Sai managed to breathe out before adding," I'm better after hearing that you're fine…I thought you'd be annoyed."

Without having to explain, Ino knew what Sai was referring to, so she was quick to shake her head. "No. I'm not, but it does mean that we'll have to leave today."

Sai acquiesced despite wanting to stay here longer with her as he had planned. He had to agree since it was mostly his fault that they had to leave early.

"We shouldn't let this much time pass again before we see each other," Sai acknowledged out loud, He didn't want to repeat such behaviour as he had never experienced such a loss of self-control.

Ino nodded in agreement; however, the more she pondered on Sai's words, the more she found herself changing her mind.

"Maybe I will," Ino teased although her face coloured, "If it means I can get this kind of attention from you."

Sai shifted then as he was embarrassed further. However, Ino also noticed the underlying pride that surged through Sai from the way his shoulders were pushed back and how he puffed out his chest out slightly.

Ino stifled her laughter. How could this man overwhelm her with desire but at the same time be this innocent and adorable? Ino wanted to stay longer in this blissful moment, but soon enough, she felt her smile slip when the reality of her current situation was forcing its way to the forefronts of her mind.

"We should get going," Ino announced as she got to her feet.

Sai did the same and Ino was quick to retrieve her bag.

They had to get going so she could sort out things out...for both of their sakes.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Realisation

**A/N: I realised that I had submitted an older version of the continuation of this story. I have updated it now although you will find that you have read parts of chp 2 and the upcoming chp 3 already. Apologises but chp 4 will be all-new content.**

* * *

**Chp 2: Realisation**

_Odds are odds. _

Ino remembered her words, and it seemed that the odds had been high.

She had failed to resolve the situation, and Ino now sat gnawing on her fingernails as she stared at the plus sign. Ino could not stop her feet from bouncing insistently while her chest slowly tightened to the point where she found it difficult to breathe. This revelation was like a wrecking ball that crashed hard through the walls of her denial and Ino now realised that there was no escaping the light of reality.

Ino had managed to convince herself that the first test she had taken over a month ago had merely been a false positive. With confidence, Ino had repeated the statement until she believed it herself and was able to carry on with life as usual. Even when the treacherous signs began to appear like a haunting ghost pulling her back towards the truth, Ino still managed to explain them away to herself. She was only feeling tired because she was working too late. She was occasionally feeling nauseous because she was coming across undesirable food. Her denial grew so strong to that even when Ino experienced her second missed period; she just chalked it up to stress.

Now, Ino's legs were completely numb as she finally, acknowledged the truth that she had been running away from- She was pregnant. How could she have been so careless as to let this happen? Although she wasn't the only one to blame.

Ino had thought about having children one day but not yet because she wasn't ready, and they had never discussed it. _Oh, no. Sai! _A fresh wave of tension overtook Ino then, and she fell deeper into her panic. How would she even begin to tell Sai?

Suddenly the doorknob rattled.

Ino jumped to her feet as fright surged through her heart.

"Ino," came Sai's voice.

Ino tried to calm her nerves by rationalising that he could not come in as she had locked herself in their bathroom.

"Y-Yes," Ino managed to force out.

"You've been in there for a while," Sai continued before asking bluntly, "Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

"No. No," Ino answered half thinking," I'm just changing."

Ino's mind raced a mile a minute as she tried to devise a plan to get rid of the evidence. After all, the last thing Ino wanted was for Sai to accidentally stumble upon the test.

While Sai heard frantic movements inside the bathroom, he stood still on the other side of the door. He had once read that girls tended to take longer to get ready as they were more thorough about the matter.

"I won't be long," Ino said then.

Sai had learned that she meant the opposite so It seemed that he would be going to bed alone tonight.

~ooOOoo~

With each passing week, Ino felt the burden of her secret grow to the point where it plagued her every waking minute. It happened because Ino was beginning to physically change.

"Ino." It was that familiar voice again, and it caused Ino's vision to clear. Sai was sitting across from her with a searching gaze. His eyes shifted from her face to the untouched teacup that lay forgotten in her hands. It was only then that Ino noticed that the once warm vessel had now turned cold.

Sai leaned forward then. "You haven't been listening." Ino was about to apologise, but he spoke again. "Are you okay?"

Ino sucked in a deep breath. She just had to unburden herself; otherwise, she would go mad. "Well. No actually," Ino began as she steeled herself. "I need to tell you something?"

Sai sat up straighter then as he focused all his attention on her.

Ino's stomach rolled as she gripped onto the edge of the table. "I -"

Suddenly an array of loud screeches pierced through the moment and reached an octave only audible to dogs. Sai was quick to cover his ears as the sound was like an arrow to his head. The young shinobi then turned to find that at the far corner of the tea shop, there were three little children were wailing at the top of their lungs. They seemed to be all around that prepubescent age. The two boys were fighting over a toy while the only girl cried in a passive attempt to attain the desired item.

Subconsciously Ino found herself studying Sai at that moment. There was nothing paternal about the look he was casting the children. He remained passive towards the situation apart from the slightest flicker of annoyance that caused his eyebrows to dip.

"I can't think of anything more unnecessary," Sai told her then.

Ino began to chew on her lower lip harshly. "What do you mean?"

"Children," Sai clarified without hesitation, "They disrupt your entire life." He then turned his attention back to her. "However, I am aware that they are needed to continue on the ways of the hidden leaf and by extension, protect it."

There was no malice in Sai's words. He was merely vocalising his logic, and yet Ino's stomach sank. "You think that's the only reason people have children? "Ino asked in hidden dismay.

Sai furrowed his brow. "Of course. What are the other possible reasons?"

His question hung in the space between them but remained unanswered as Ino lost herself once again, to her troubled thoughts. The children continued to wail, but Ino could no longer hear them.

~ooOOoo~

It was mid-afternoon, and the sun was high in the clear sky. Ino was struggling to get comfortable beneath the layers of clothes that she had put on that made it even more stiflingly hot. She had made it a point to wear loose clothes and those with busy patterns to distract anyone from noticing her swelling stomach. However, Ino knew that soon this would be unrealistic because she would be no longer able to hide her pregnancy. She was running out of time to come clean as months had passed already from the moment Ino had found out too now. Ino's head then spun from the heat and stress. However, before she had a chance to sway, Sai's hand was on her elbow.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ino shook away her dizzy spell and nodded. "I guess I didn't sleep enough," she half-made up. Normally Ino would have swooned at Sai's display of concern, but in her current state, she didn't want to be near him for fear that he would find out her secret.

Sai was not blind to the unexpected reaction he received, but he did not have time to comment on it as they suddenly had company.

"You're glowing," Choji told her upon arrival.

Ino could not hold her irritation in check, which was already peaking. "No. I'm not," she snapped.

It was then that Ino felt the hand which had been on her elbow move towards her back. In response, Ino jumped away as fast as she could from the contact. Turning to the side, she saw that Sai had moved to comfort her spontaneously but was now looking puzzled.

Ino offered forced a smile as if to say that everything was fine. However, he seemed to know that something was off between them.

Shikamaru broke the odd atmosphere that had settled by speaking up. "Choji is just trying to get you to pay for dinner by complimenting you."

Ino, who was thankful for the distraction, merely nodded at Shikamaru. "Choji can wish. It's definitely his turn to pay," she joked to keep things light.

It worked as everyone became distracted, and after this point, Ino found time passing in a blur for she was just trying her best to act normal through the suffocation she was experiencing in the restaurant. It was even hotter than outside. Temari had joined them eventually, and she relayed a message which Ino only caught parts of. She heard 'Sakura' and 'she couldn't make it', but that was all because Ino was discreetly pressing her fingertips to her lips to then. The food had arrived at the table, and the mere smell of one of the dishes was sending her stomach into rejection. Ino tried her level best to remove herself without attracting attention.

Temari, who had been teasing Choji, found herself being distracted when she caught sight of Sai from the corner of her eye. Turning, Temari saw that he was facing away from their table towards the lady's room. There was a subtle frown that marred his forehead, and his eyes held an underlying frustration. It was then that Temari noticed that Ino was missing. Had they fought?

Meanwhile, inside the lady's room, Ino had locked herself in a stall and was trying not to touch anything as she was crouching in front of the toilet. She was trying to breathe past the visceral squeezing of her stomach, and the dry heaving was leaving her breathless. Thankfully nothing came up, but that was more since she hadn't eaten all day. Ino found that she couldn't complain though because she had only experienced the odd sporadic bought of nausea over the months.

Eventually, when her stomach settled, and Ino stopped her eyes from watering, she exited the stall.

Temari was there standing by the sinks. She was eyeing up her through the mirror, but Ino merely smiled. She was quick to wash her hands and was about to make a move to leave when Temari moved her fan to block off her exit.

"You're pregnant," she stated simply in such a Temari manner. _Why beat around the bush?_

Ino quelled the utter dread and forced out a laugh. "Don't be r-"

"I know the signs," Temari said in a matter of fact way as she folded her arms.

Ino grew defensive. "How would you know?"

It seemed that Temari was not prepared for that question because she paused for a second. Her determined look had softened into an embarrassed shyness. A pink tinge soon touched her cheeks as her eyes became momentarily downcast.

Ino became silent too for she had never seen this side of Temari. The kunoichi from the land of wind was very much like a tornado. She was blunt, opinionated and brash in her ways. Yet now she mimicked more of a gentle breeze.

"I know… because I am too," Temari admitted.

The revelation elicited a gasp from Ino before she lost all the breath in her lungs. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes grew wide. Of all the ways Ino imagined this conversation with Temari going, this was not one of them.

Momentarily forgetting about her own worries, Ino genuinely smiled. "Have you told Shikamaru?"

Temari nodded, and this made Ino's smile grow. "I just can't believe this."

Temari found strength in Ino's reaction, and It allowed her to ask, "Your happy right? I mean I know Shikamaru is important to you and you are to him. I know I've taken most of his time away from you and now it's only-"

Ino was quick to take Temari's hands. "Enough," she cut in, "Don't you dare think that I would ever not be happy for you and Shikamaru." However, Ino stopped short of admitting that she had been painfully jealous when Temari had first taken him away from her and that it had taken some time to adjust.

Temari let out a shaky breath. "Thank you."

What could Ino do but pull her into a hug and they stayed that way for some time. However, once Temari composed herself, she was quick to clear her throat and move away. "Can I ask why you are hiding the fact that you are though?" Temari asked outright.

Ino's body language became guarded once more, but Temari cut in before Ino had a chance to deny anything. "Don't even try and deny it," she challenged before teasing, " I mean why else would you wearing that outfit instead of Ino's trademark revealing one?"

For the first time in a while, Ino found a grin break out across her face. "You got me there," she conceited before she got a jibe in herself, "Well, your trademark outfit seems to have room for a baby because I couldn't even tell."

There was an answering whack to Ino's arm then, but when she met Temari's eyes they dissolved into laughter instead. A new understanding had been born between them because they were in the same boat. It allowed Ino to confess eventually. "I'm hiding it because I haven't told Sai yet."

Temari grew serious then. "Ino, he is no longer socially oblivious. He does pick up on things you know," she reminded, "And right now, he knows you're acting strange."

Ino nodded fervently. "I know. I know," she added quickly before sighing, "I just don't know how to tell him. I'm worried about how he will react."

Temari offered a sympathetic look. "I get that…If it helps Shikamaru freaked out. It's normal."

However, Temari realised then that Ino had been pushed enough for today as Temari noticed how her gaze was beginning to cloud over and darken. This wasn't Temari's place, so she was quick to drop the conversation.

Temari then looped her arm around Ino's. "Come on. They'll think we've gone missing our something," Temari joked as she pulled Ino's along and in the direction of the door.

The pair, however, did not even make it to their table as standing close on the other side of the door was Shikamaru and Sai.

Temari was quick to leave Ino's side and quash Shikaramu's attempts at fussing over her as they moved towards the table where Choji was sitting alone and eating away. Ino followed suite. However, Sai was more persistent.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sai asked, "I mean you look bloated and you haven't even eaten much," Sai stated

Ino recoiled at the sentiment. "I'm fine," came her clipped response.

~ooOOoo~

Sai was continuing to try and stifle the internal frustration that was brewing beneath his calm exterior. However, it was becoming harder to do so with each passing day as Ino had become increasingly difficult as of late. He couldn't understand why she had shut herself down to him. He was trying with her, but she was unresponsive to his attempts. Ino was civil to everyone else but him. Why would she treat him so differently?

It was one afternoon when Sai had arrived home and spotted Ino in the living room. She was sitting in almost darkness as the light of the setting sun had all but faded away. However, it seemed that Ino had not noticed as she was lost in thought.

Sai hesitated by the open door. It had indeed been a long day for him at the academy dealing with difficult children, and the last thing he wanted was to add another burden. However, it was then that Sai was reminded of all the times that Ino had come to his emotional aid, and he felt the sense of obligation rise up within his chest. Sai heaved a heavy sigh before finally steeling himself to deal with her. It appeared that Ino was so consumed that she didn't even notice Sai's presence in the room until he joined her on the sofa. Sai leaned back while making it a point to keep an appropriate distance so as not to rile her up.

Ino looked up then in surprise. "You're home. Is it 6 pm already?"

Sai merely nodded and watched as Ino remained stiff.

"Have you been sitting here long?" Sai asked then innocuously.

Ino's confusion had grown. "It would appear so."

Sai found himself feeling sorry for Ino, and he tried a smile encouragement. "You seem to be having a tough time recently."

It was then that Ino truly met his eyes. Her lips quivered slightly, and there seemed to be words on the tip of her tongue. There was a struggle behind her blue eyes.

Sai sat up then with a serious expression. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The question only sent Ino further into the struggle, and Sai watched on. It seemed that whatever had risen to the surface was quickly buried as Ino turned her attention to her lap.

"That's fine," Sai reassured realising that he might have pushed too hard, "If there is anything, then you know where I am."

Sai sat in the resulting silence for a moment before raising to leave. However, he only half rose when a hand caught the edge of his sleeve. Sai looked down then to see that Ino was not meeting his eyes, but her fingers were gripping his sleeve. He took this as a good sign because it seemed like Ino wanted him here. Sai was quick to relent and feeling bolder he reached out for her when he sat back down. His hand was slow to glide across Ino's cheek and for his fingers to reach into her hair. Sai held one side of Ino's face, and he watched as she closed her eyes against the sensation. Ino then let go of the breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Her shoulders even lost a bit of their tension, and Sai was warmed by the idea at least he had managed help in some small way to appease her. It was when Ino nuzzled into his touch that he felt a stirring. Sai was quick to bring his other hand up to cup her face. Ino's expression was slowly crumbling, and her head was bowed low. Sai instinctively pulled her face up towards him while he leaned in close. She would be comforted by a kiss like she usually did. It was then that Sai felt hands pushing hard against his chest and the unexpected gesture caught him off guard. He was quick to let go of Ino as if he had been burned.

Her expression of annoyance was the first thing that Sai was faced with. "Is this all that you need from me?" she asked harshly.

The surge of resounding anger surprised Sai. It came without warning and with no cause. This was Sai's first taste of outright rejection at the hands of Ino when she had shoved him away and it felt brutal. It left a bitter taste in Sai's mouth, and it finally tipped him over the edge.

He broke and stood to his feet. "What is wrong with you?" he finally snapped with a hard edge to his voice.

Ino because utterly shocked for a moment at his response, but her emotions soon morphed to mimic Sai's anger. She bristled. "Is it so wrong? I'm just not in the mood for that right now or could you not tell?"

Sai nearly choked on his words at her assumption. "I wasn't even thinking about that!"

Ino's scoff was like an insult, and her next words were an attack. "Please, these days you've been acting like every other man. So, the one time I reject your advance you get angry?"

Sai was close to pulling out his hair. Ino was single handily driving him to madness with her purely irrational behaviour. "No. You're just acting like a ridiculous, hormonal woman."

Ino surged to her feet at that moment. "That is such a typical male response."

Sai pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't trying anything," he sternly vocalised as he became affronted by Ino's accusation, "I was just trying to help."

Ino's hands on her hips before a mock laugh laced her words. "Yes, helping me by easing your need."

Sai was exhausted by Ino's chaotic and high energy. He was left utterly drained. "You are not the Ino I've come to know," he finally said before moving to go, "And I don't like this version of you."

Although Sai had said his truth, it didn't make him feel any better. It was the sound of Ino's tears, soon as he left the room that was too much to bear. It drove Sai out of the house, leaving her alone. They had both served only to make the situation worse.

They had never fought like this before.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Reconsideration

A/N: I realised that I had submitted an older version of the continuation of this story. I have updated it now although you will find that you have read parts of chp 2 and the upcoming chp 3 already. Apologises but chp 4 will be all-new content.

* * *

**Chp 3: Reconsideration**

There was no one that Ino currently loathed more than herself right now. She had driven such a wedge between herself and Sai that it was now impossible to tell him why she had been acting so out of character recently. It seemed that her pregnancy had amplified her insecurities and the unsightly traits of her personality. They had driven Sai away. Not that he had not been patient up until that point.

Ino tried not to cut too brutally as she snipped off the stalks of the roses in her hand. She should not be even thinking about caring for flowers in her current state as she wasn't in the right headspace. However, Ino could not bring herself to go home yet, as it would just be awkward. She and Sai had taken to avoiding each other as much as possible because it was easier that way. However this was difficult when you lived in the same house, but they endured because now neither was willing to reach out in fear of ridicule or attack. The by-product was that the distance had grown greater between the couple: It was now a chasm.

~ooOOoo~

**Some weeks later.**

It was the dead of night, and Sai was jumping through the trees with Shikamaru leading the way. Yet his mind was still in Konoha. He was distracted, which defied his training, and this realisation scared him. Ino was to the one to blame. She had for so long showered him affection that to take it away for some unexplained reason was downright cruel. She was always the one to reach out and comfort him in a physical gesture or a kind word. In her recent state, he had tried to mimic this affection and concern, but she met it with opposition. Within the pits of Sai's stomach, he regretted commenting on Ino's appearance that day because from that point on she had avoided him even more. Then again, his attempt to kiss her had been a more significant mistake. After that Ino had made excuses and slept in every room but their own. Had he hurt her that much? Or did she now no longer love him in that way couples did? Had she finally become fed up with how emotionally clumsy Sai could be? Did she want some normal? These thoughts alone were scarring.

Sai had left Konoha now without being able to see Ino one last time, therefore, thwarting any opportunity to somehow reconcile with her. It would have been the push he needed to end whatever had caused them to be so distant. They were oceans apart.

Life was not on Sai's side for he and Shikamaru had been spontaneously sent on a mission which effectively ended any opportunity to sort things out. It was then that Sai nearly missed a step on the upcoming branch. He was so consumed that the threat of plummeting to the ground and potentially breaking something was the only thing that broke Sai out of his thoughts. Sai managed to regain his footing in the next tree but made sure to halt there. Sai pressed a hand to his chest for that had been close. Not only would he have altered others to their presence, but he could also have jeopardised the mission. Sai realised then that he had to ease his mind and there was only one thing that would. Sai was quick to pull out a scroll and hastily scribble a message before Shikamaru noticed his absence. The ink rat was ready to leap off the parchment and runoff.

~ooOOoo~

Ino awoke to a quiet house which was not unusual but what perturbed her was the fact that she couldn't hear Sai moving around. After all, she was so attuned to the sound of his moving feet because it is what she focused on as it dictated her movements.

Curiosity got the better of Ino, and she did something that she hadn't done for some time. "Sai…"

The wary call received no response. Had he left the house already?

It seemed unlikely as the dewy morning had only recently arrived. "Sai," she tried again while moving towards the stairs.

The answering silence served to amplify her confusion, and she was quick to take the stairs. There was still no sound as she reached the landing and began to search every room. Each time she opened a door, Ino steeled herself for meeting Sai face to face. A mixture of relief and growing concern surfaced each time she was met with an empty room. She both did and did not want to see him.

The only place left was their bedroom, and Ino was quick to throw the door open before she got cold feet. However, she was met with the same sight: An empty room. Although this one looked like it had been lived in for the duvet, fell lopsided over the bed. One pillow was on the floor while the other sat haphazardly against the headboard. The side table was covered in loose scrolls of parchment, quills and empty bottles of ink. The window right above had been left open, and the morning breeze was currently teasing at the linen curtains, and they swayed in response.

Ino took in a steady breath as she cautiously entered. When Ino reached the bed, her hand came out to run across her side as it seemed that Sai had been sleeping there. A strange tickling warmth followed, and it made Ino wonder if he still could care for her even after all, she had accidentally put him through.

Suddenly a scuttling cut through the silence and shriek escaped Ino's lips and pierced through the quiet. Turning quickly with her heart racing in response, she spotted an ink rat-running onto the table and quick to dive into the open scroll.

Sai

Ino could feel her heart thumping hard as she waited for the message.

_**I've been sent away with Shikamaru. I'm sorry for whatever I have said or done- Sai**_

Ino was slow to compute as her brain read and re-read the two lines. When the cold truth of reality set in, it was not pretty. He was gone…sent away from Konoha. Ino's breath became short and quick. No, this could not be. A mission.

It didn't matter that Ino was carrying extra weight nor that her feet hurt nor the fact that she left the house in her bedclothes. The only focus for Ino was proving the message wrong. The early raisers of Konoha looked upon her strangely as she moved through the streets. They were perhaps wondering why Sai's wife seemed so different in appearance in more ways than one. Ino had no time to contemplate on the gossiping elderly ladies whose eyes became transfixed on her. The former kunoichi merely walked faster until she eventually reached her destination. Her hand met wood as she knocked hard against the back door. The fervent sound grew so loud that it received a stream of angry remarks before an answering bark of "Who the hell is it?"

Breathlessly Ino called out. "It's me. Let me in."

A dishevelled Temari answered the door, but her irritation had been replaced with pure confusion. Before she could ask though Ino cut in. "Tell me, Shikamaru is here?"

Temari's expression softened. "Ino…"

Ino shook away her pity. "No."

Temari tried to pull her inside, but Ino resisted. "I'm telling you the truth. I couldn't sleep last night, so I saw him leave."

Ino continued to deny her response. "No, he has to be here," she refused, "Because if he's not then that means-" There was sudden answering pain in Ino's side then left her unable to speak.

"Ahh," Ino gasped out as she held her side and stomach.

Temari was quick to move forward. "Ino. Relax. The stress is not good for you."

The pain continued, and it sent Ino sinking to her knees.

~ooOOoo~

Ino was not sure how, but she found herself in a room with white walls. A familiar flash of pink caught her eye, and she turned. It was Sakura looking down at Ino with Temari at her side.

Ino merely sighed as she leaned back in the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked.

The pain had disappeared, and so Ino agreed.

Sakura's expression was stern, though. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Sakura asked.

Ino finally confessed. "I'm pregnant."

The admission caused Temari to exhale in a puff. "Finally. It took you long enough to admit out loud."

Sakura couldn't help but looked shocked at the news despite having examined Ino, "When did this happen?"

Ino didn't have to think. "It was that time when we hadn't seen each other in months. Sai had suggested we meet in this cabin on the outskirts of the country before coming back to Konoha."

Sakura arched an eyebrow as she helped Ino up into a sitting position. "Did you not come prepared when your husband asked you to meet him in a place like that?"

Ino shrugged. "I didn't think…I mean, I hoped but- "she continued to babble, "I guess I forget how far he has come."

Temari shuddered while trying to block any mental images that accosted her. "No one is going to believe that Sai got you pregnant."

Sakura wrinkled her nose then. "True. To think that he can-" She couldn't finish as she shivered at the very idea. It was best for Sakura's mental health to think of her former team member as being asexual like had been before.

Meanwhile, Ino could not help the dreamlike expression, which over too her then as she began reminiscing. "He can. He was outstanding in fact," Ino absentmindedly acknowledged, "It was the best night I've ever had."

Sakura covered her ears then. "Ino!" she nearly screeched along with Temari.

It was then that Ino remembered herself and became flushed when she saw how hard the girls were cringing.

"Oh. Sorry," Ino apologised while suppressing a smile.

Sakura was trying to maintain her professionalism but couldn't stop her words. "I think I need a shower."

~ooOOoo~

Later that afternoon, Ino was released from the hospital with the instructions to de-stress. Therefore, while resting in Sai's side of the bed, Ino found her thoughts for the first time become more positive about their situation. Sakura had unknowingly cheered her up. Ino wondered why she had spent so many months worrying herself sick. Why should she? Why was this not the right time to become pregnant? Afterall Ino knew that she would never be ready for such a massive change in her life, so it shouldn't make a difference when it happened.

Ino rested her hand on her stomach then and smiled as she remembered Sakura's reaction to her words. It had been a beautiful night, and now Ino had a wonderful reminder of it. This baby was a product of Sai's love for her because she had defiantly felt his love that night: It had been passionate and real. Sai had missed her greatly, and that knowledge made Ino grin. The way he had looked at her was stored in Ino's memories, and presently it caused her heart to swell. It was nice to feel that needed by someone you loved.

Ino became determined then, and she strengthened her resolve. She would explain everything when he got back, and they would get through this!

~ooOOoo~

It is funny how positivity can fade when you are a natural pessimist. Ino's emotional state was like a rolling coaster going up and down and up and down. By now Ino was in her second trimester and didn't even bother to try and hide it anymore. The resulting gossip was quick to descend upon her in response. The surprised whispers of women of the surrounding shops were particularly galling. They were debating about who the father could be as they had completed overlooked Sai.

Although Ino had reconsidered the idea of being pregnant as a joyful thing, the gossiping had dampened her spirits. Also, the fact she still had not been able to make things right with Sai as he was still away. Ino now sat ruminating in the confines of her flower shop. The shop usually provided her with some semblance of grounding. However, Ino was too far gone. She was swept away by the overwhelming task of crafting the most suitable way to tell Sai the truth, and in a way could resolve months of turmoil between them. It was quite a challenge. Ino had settled on two constant details. Firstly, she would have to explain the situation before she showed Sai the physical evidence. Sai would not be able to take in anything if he saw her like this with her stomach swollen with their child. He would likely not to hear her.

It was then that there was a knock at the door. Ino looked up to see Sakura, and she waved her inside. After all, Ino had purposefully left the door open for her.

"How are my patients doing?" Sakura asked as she was quick to lock the door behind her.

Ino merely breathed past her stomach. "Good. Thank you. We are no different from your last visit," she teased. Sakura had taken to continually visiting Ino in the coming weeks since the hospital incident.

Sakura smiled for a moment but soon grew serious as she pulled a nearby stool to broach the subject. "So, have you got a plan now?"

Ino brought forth the crumpled-up pieces of paper on which she had been trying to formulate her speech. Ino remembered their last conversation; however, she had not made much progress.

Sakura offered a sympathetic smile. "It's hard, I know."

The resulting silence was thick with the tension which was only made worse by Sakura's next question. "How long have you got?"

There was an answering quiver as panic filled Ino's chest and it was akin to heartburn. She was quick to try and soothe herself. "The last I heard from Sai was that he is expecting to return in the next two days."

Sakura reached out to comfort Ino as she gripped her shoulder. "This is good. You can finally get this over and done with."

Ino merely nodded but couldn't quite get her forced smile to reach her eyes or to swallow past the dryness in her throat. "T-rue."

It was with this that Sakura decided to change the subject. "What are you hoping for?"

Ino's expression brightened then, and she sat up a little straighter. "I don't know. I don't mind," Ino explained as her eyes became wistful, "It just seems strange to think that I'm even having a child at all."

Sakura nodded at this while smiling. "I know," she agreed before adding, "You would like a girl I think."

There was answering laughter as Ino was reminded that Sakura did know her well. Ino's eyes sparkled at the idea. "I would! I could buy all the lovely outfits and dress her up." However, it was then that Ino thought of the opposite and her heart swelled. "Then again a little boy that looked like Sai, that would be adorable," Ino commented out loud as she pictured it, "I don't know who I would love more then."

Sakura couldn't help the slight pang of envy at Ino's life. She could see that her friend and ex-team member were in love. Even if they had not said it in words, it was apparent to her. They were consumed by each other. Granted the recent months hadn't been easy, but Sakura had witnessed Sai trying with Ino in a way that he had never done with anyone else. Ino had truly changed him, and Sai was devoted. It made Sakura wonder if she could weather her own situation because although she had got what she wanted, Sasuke was still as elusive as ever. Their dynamic had not changed as it was still a lot of her waiting for him.

Sakura was quick to shake herself free from such thoughts for this wasn't the time. She turned her attention to Ino. "You can practice your speech on me. I was around Sai enough. I'm sure I could pretend to be him."

Ino broke out of her imaginings then and focused her attention on her friend. "That would be an idea," Ino agreed before pondering on her first line. If only she knew _what_ to say.


	4. Revelation

A/N: For all of those of you around the world who have found themselves in troubling and unknown times recently I hope you find solace in reading. I have always aimed to provide stories to get lost in and I hope they provide a nice distraction.

* * *

**Chp 4: Revelation**

For Shikamaru and Sai, their mission was finally over. They were on their way home, so Shikamaru found it an appropriate time to speak personally.

"You have been sending messages to Ino, haven't you?" Shikamaru asked, his voice remaining neutral. He watched Sai out the corner of his eye and witnessed him reflexively flinch. Shikamaru kept his judgements at bay though for it concerned Ino and recently Sai had been doing a better job of looking out for her than he had. Shikamaru had been a little preoccupied as of late and had failed Ino.

Sai tried to quell the flush of embarrassment at how he had compromised his professionalism. "Only twice," Sai justified quickly, "Once to tell her that we had left and the other to say that we are coming home."

Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets then. "Then her distant has affected you quite a lot for you to be distracted," he stated plainly.

Sai's eyes came up in surprise as he met Shikamaru's. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but Shikamaru bet him to it.

"It is pretty obvious that things were off," Shikamaru pointed out, "She is usually so touchy-feely with you."

Sai detected the hint of concern in Shikamaru's words, so he was quick to address it. "I like that," Sai stated simply.

The admission only served to cause Shikamaru's expression to break. "No doubt, you do."

It was with this that Sai caught Shikamaru's implied statement. "She likes it too when I reciprocate," Sai assured, thinking that this is what Shikamaru wanted to hear—thinking that Shikamaru wanted him to prove that his relationship with Ino was not one-sided. However, it was not the right choice of words as Sai watched a look of sheer awkwardness warp Shikamaru's features.

"I'm starting to regret that I saved us a day of travel," Shikamaru openly admitted as he focused on the path ahead, and moved past Sai. He was unable to look at the pale shinobi as the very idea of Sai being intimate with Ino was too much to compute. "Let's talk about something else," he advised.

~ooOOoo~

The pair reached Konoha and in record-breaking time, much to Shikamaru's chagrin. It didn't help that Sai was walking with a sense of urgency now through the main gate. Shikamaru trailed behind Sai while trying to maintain his relaxed demeanour, but he was unable to do so as he was put out by Sai's eagerness. No doubt Sai was hoping or planning for a fiery reconciliation. Shikamaru shuddered but knew that he should follow as he had to see how Ino was fairing. He owed her that much as Ino had seemed upset for some time before he had left. Shikamaru did feel a measure of guilt for not finding the time to speak to her sooner.

Eventually, they reached the flower shop, but it was Sai who abruptly halted in front of the open door. Once Shikamaru had arrived, he wondered why Sai was blocking the door with his back.

"You need to go in the-" Shikamaru, however, did not finish as he saw Sai's face then. His eyes were incredibly round, and his pupils were shaking. It wasn't until Shikamaru looked inside the shop for himself did he finally realise why. The Ino before them was not the same Ino they remembered. Ino was trying to inspect her flowers but was struggling to walk around the shop. Her stomach was swollen underneath her thin summer dress, and she was trying to support her lower back with one hand. She was soon breathless from the excursion and had to sit down on a nearby stool

Sai just remained utterly still as he continued to stare at Ino with a stunned expression. His breath had caught in his throat.

Once able to catch her breath, Ino registered the intense eyes on her, and it caused her to look up then. She came to find the two men staring at her. She froze. Her sudden terror was so evident. Neither party spoke or moved but merely continued to stare at each other. The seconds were long-drawn and ticked by.

Eventually, Ino struggled to her feet. She tried to bring out words of justification as she approached but to no avail. Her mouth just couldn't.

Shikamaru looked between the fearful Ino and dumbstruck Sai. He stood awkwardly there. "So...this is why you've been acting strange?" Shikamaru acknowledged out loud.

Ino's panicked instinct was to smile to offset the tension, but it came out as a troubled one. Shikamaru found the answer to his question, though in the silence. Ino could then see the regret in his eyes for not checking up on her sooner.

What was there left to say?

Sai hadn't moved or even reacted, and so Shikamaru tried. "I know this looks bad but-"

Sai who had been mute the whole time finally turned to Shikamaru and interrupted. "You should leave us."

Shikamaru stayed put though and instead looked to Ino for direction. Her eyes flicked to Sai before returning to him. She nodded in agreement, and although she looked terrified, Shikamaru had no choice as he realised that if he stayed, he could make the situation worse. He hovered around while struggling to find the right thing to say. "Just go easy on each other," he advised before leaving.

~ooOOoo~

**Shikamaru's place**

Temari managed to sit up then when she heard the door open, but the sight of Shikamaru's was enough to make her eyes pop. "You're early!" she stated almost in accusation.

Shikamaru, who was still reeling from the revelation he had witnessed couldn't speak. It appeared that Sai and Ino's touchy-feely nature had led to consequences.

"I definitely regret saving us a day of travel," Shikamaru admitted once again.

Temari looked up at him, in worry. "How did Sai look?"

It was only now when Shikamaru was starting to recover did he manage to make a face which gave Temari all the information she needed.

"Oh no," Temari groaned, "She was going to do it gently."

Shikamaru sighed. "How can you when you look like that?"

Temari bit her lip. Maybe Sai would take it better than they all thought.

~ooOOoo~

**Back at the flower shop**

The couple had very much been left in the stiflingly awkward situation which did not ease with time. Sai could still not compute the sight that remained before him no matter how many times he blinked. _Odds were odds._ Ino's words were ringing like a bell in Sai's head, and he was reminded of that morning.

"You're..." Sai barely began as he had somehow made his way into the shop.

Ino held out her hands and weakly smiled. "Surprise."

When Sai didn't respond, Ino's face fell as she grew serious. "Too soon," she acknowledged before explaining. "I was going to tell you it's...I had a plan of how I was going to do it when you came back, " Ino defended although her voice soon trailed off into quietness.

It was hard for Sai to find his voice as he continued to gaze at her stomach. There was a living being in there that had changed the body he once knew. "How...did this happen?" he eventually managed to ask.

Ino toyed with her collars as she suddenly felt hot all over. "It's pretty simple," she started, "Remember it took us longer to return to Konoha because of the bad weather. I fell out of the time window to take the emergency pill. And that was that. "

Sai tried to swallow past the dryness in his throat. "That long ago?" he asked in an almost accusation.

Ino wrung her hands together. "I know. I should have told you sooner."

Sai didn't know where to begin for so much had happened between them since that passionate night in the cabin. It had mostly been turmoil though as they had been at odds with each other from that moment on. Sai tried to gain some semblance of order. "Is Shikamaru right then, to say that this is why you've been keeping your distance from me and acting strange?" Sai asked.

Ino tried to silence her rising tears that were quickly forming because of her heightened emotional state. She nodded then. "I was scared that you would find out before I was ready to tell. I didn't want you near me, and I also am hormonal."

Ino watched on helplessly as Sai began to pace.

"Was it me who did this to you?" he asked then without tact. It was a valid question in Sai's eyes as he had not been intimate with her since that night and logically anything could have happened during their months of distance.

The absurdity of the question is what finally broke Ino out of her fear. A mild annoyance rose within her and Ino wanted to punch Sai's arm hard. "Of course, it was you! Who else would it be?"

Sai was struggling to regain his breath as he didn't stop pacing. He did not find the relief he was looking for in her reply. Of course, Ino's infidelity would have torn him apart, yet it seemed that he was still not appeased. "Why does your response worry me equally to you, being unfaithful?" he asked out loud.

Ino's expression softened. "Maybe because it is a big responsibility."

Sai was unable to look at Ino as he tried to re-centre his world.

"It's natural," Ino quickly tried after noticing his sheer panic which was bordering on a meltdown, "I lost my mind too when I find out for the first time and-"

However, Sai could no longer hear Ino's words as they were replaced with a sharp ringing. His head was sent spinning, and he could barely keep his feet together. Maybe Shikamaru had been right. Maybe Sai's desire was more than Ino's and that he had forced it on her, which had led to this consequence.

Sai knew nothing other than he had to escape.

~ooOOoo~

**That night**

Shikamaru decided that it would be best to visit Ino and he hoped that the dust had finally settled. Ino was good at these things after all. He was sure that she would have found a way to talk Sai down. Yet it appeared this was untrue as Shikamaru let himself into her house with his spare key, only to find Ino in the living room with her eyes red and leaking with fresh tears which renewed the old tracks down her face. Shikamaru found himself utterly lost like a Bedouin in a sandstorm. It as a new situation that they both found themselves in

Shikamaru sat down then and pulled Ino into a hug which she readily accepted. "I'm sorry." It was a blanket statement for some many things. For his behaviour, for the situation that Ino found herself and for everything in between.

It was a while before he spoke again. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "I guess I haven't been paying attention to you. I should have made the time. I guess- "

However, Shikamaru didn't get to continue as Ino cut in. "It's okay."

Shikamaru found his stomach clench at her understanding. She was too understanding. "It's not okay, though."

Ino moved to cover her face with her hand then. "It's been hard going through it alone, "She confessed as her voice cracked.

In the quiet and with Asuma coming into his mind's eye, Shikamaru held Ino tighter. "Choji and I have failed in our job to look after you then."

He felt the shake against his shoulder. "Don't say that," Ino sniffed as her hands came away from her face. "It's not like I didn't get consumed with Sai either. Perhaps lately we have been caught up in our own lives."

Shikamaru nodded at this. "That could be true." He then pondered for a moment before asking, "You love him quite a bit then?"

At this Ino stilled against Shikamaru's chest. She was quiet for a long drawn minute before admitting. "Yes. We've never said it out loud, but we know."

With Sai's actions alone, Shikamaru could verify this as the truth. With a heavy sigh, he then finally admitted. "I guess you can say that I am jealous then."

Ino did not dare move in the possibility that she would disturb the moment since Shikamaru rarely talked about himself.

Shikamaru thankful that Ino had not looked up at him, continued. "Maybe jealous by the idea that you don't need me as much as you once did," Shikamaru confessed, "Sai has been doing better than me at looking after you, but I'm going to try harder."

It was with this that Ino both laughed and sniffed. "Shikamaru Its not a competition. You are both important to me but in different ways."

Shikamaru grudgingly accepted. "I still don't like him though," Shikamaru lied.

Ino smiled then. "Of course, " she appeased Shikamaru. However, her face soon fell as the tears resurfaced. "He hasn't come home yet."

Shikamaru did his level best to console Ino. His shoulder was wet, but Shikamaru bared with it and spoke words of encouragement. It was after some time that he awkwardly patted her head. "Let me see what I can do."

Shikamaru felt his brain kick into action as he left the house. He thought about all the potential places Sai could go.

It was a shame that Shikamaru was not a sensor type as it would have made his job much more manageable. He would have asked someone in the Yamanaka clan but to be honest, the fewer people that were involved in this, the better. Therefore, Shikamaru went into the primitive hunting mode. Sai was apt at hiding himself although Shikamaru doubted that in his current state, he would be good at it. Sai was no doubt working on the instinct of wanting to seek refuge in a troubling time. Shikamaru was conflicted than in his quest to find Sai. He both did and did not want to find him because Shikamaru could understand the force of such life-changing news. Deciding though that his loyalty was more heavily weighted towards Ino, Shikamaru put his all into the task.

* * *

To be continued


	5. Reconciliation

A/N: A more joyful chapter. A pay off for all the angst.

* * *

**Chp 5: Reconciliation**

Shikamaru's long search fruitfully ended as he finally found Sai, sitting in some secluded area of one of the many forests of Konoha. He sat beside a wide lake.

Sai sensed a presence before he heard anything. It was the instinct. Sai knew that he had been discovered; however, he remained still, staring out onto the expanse of water.

"I was expecting you," Sai announced then without turning around.

Shikamaru's almost silent footsteps halted then when he reached the pale shinobi. He merely stood by his side and faced the direction of the water. "Then why didn't you keep moving?" he asked.

Sai merely shrugged in response.

Although Sai didn't know, Shikamaru had the feeling that he had wanted to be found. He maybe wanted to talk.

Shikamaru steeled himself for a conversation with Sai regarding Ino, which was always a sensitive topic for both of them.

"Are you angry with her?" Shikamaru abruptly asked while deciding to start somewhere.

It was with this question that Sai finally met Shikamaru's eyes. "No. Of course not," he said vehemently with a serious expression, "I'm angry at myself. It's my fault."

Shikamaru shook his head then at Sai's logic, "That's not entirely true. It takes two people," he made it a point to highlight.

Sai was not appeased. "Trust me it is," Sai stated without explaining any further as he knew that Shikamaru didn't want to discuss such a topic with him when it came to Ino. Sai didn't elaborate but knew in his head that he had pushed Ino into it, and this was the consequence of his actions. The substantial burden of guilt weighed down his shoulders and sent them sinking.

Shikamaru sighed heavily before joining Sai on the cold grass, and together they sat in silence for a while.

"Fine say it is your fault," Shikamaru eventually began, "There is not much that you can do about it now."

This statement was evident, so Sai wondered how it helped matters.

Shikamaru answered Sai's silent question. "There is nothing left but to face it," Shikamaru stated simply, and when this received no reaction from Sai, he forcefully confessed. "I'm not ready either."

Sai continued to look out at the expanse of rippling water where a fish had swum by them. "That doesn't help me," Sai stated without malice.

Shikamaru could not find a response. However, there was no need for; Sai explained his position. "You had a father. At least you have an example to either aim towards or to avoid," Sai admitted almost brokenly, "I have no benchmark."

It was at times like this that Shikamaru was starkly reminded of the fact that Sai had not led a life that was like most. Sai had never felt the love of parents or experienced the joys and heartaches of youth. He had a dark, lonely past riddled with death and suppressed guilt. It made Shikamaru pause in wonder.

Shikamaru experienced a strange urge to comfort Sai then, but he was unsure how to. "You've changed so much," Shikamaru finally told Sai in honesty. "I believe you can do this."

It was instinctive, but Sai pulled his knees to his chest and held himself. "What if I don't do a good job though?" he asked with a hint of despair and exhaustion," Or worse, what if life leads this child to be broken like me?"

Shikamaru let out a shaky breath then at such an impactful concern. It was something any future parent would fear, and Shikamaru had asked himself the same dark questions. He felt a stirring in his chest at the kinship he felt with Sai at this moment. No matter how different they were, they both had the same concerns and they both cherished Ino.

Shikamaru turned to look at Sai then. "You're not broken anymore, and we have each other to shoulder that responsibility," he finally settled for, "Our children are going to form the next Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi, team." There was a raising emotion deep in Shikamaru's body which left him heated and his eyes to slightly dampen as he thought of Asuma. The feeling threatened to bubble over then, and it was something that Shikamarudid not fancy sharing. He seldom cried and never in front of others.

Shikamaru was quick to clear his throat then and climb to his feet. "Ino is worried about you, so you better go back, or Choji and I will have to carry out that threat we made before you got married."

Sai then felt an encouraging push to his shoulder.

"Don't make me come back for you," Shikamaru added afterwards.

The corners of Sai's lips curved up slightly, at Shikamaru's retreating steps and subsequent quick exist. It seemed that Sai wasn't the only one who at times liked to hide his emotions. It was unfortunate that Sai couldn't express his thanks to Shikamaru in words. It was something beyond him; therefore, Sai just swallowed down the lump in his throat and turned his attention back to the quiet flow of water. Sai found himself thinking back on the scene Shikamaru had referred to before his and Ino's wedding day. Sai had been relieved that Ino had no family members that would come after him. However, he had made a considerable oversight though. Sai should have known that Ino had surrogate brothers.

~ooOOoo~

Sai remained sitting for an hour after Shikamaru had left just so that he could think some more. However, by now, the cold was finally urging him to take shelter so Sai pulled out a scroll and made quick work of summoning a way home. The air was refreshing as Sai soared through the night on his ink bird. The sense of freedom was much needed, and for how long he travelled through the air, he was unsure.

Sai had now taken to surveying the streets as he flew overhead. The roads were dead apart from the odd soul seemingly venturing home after a laborious week which had now been relieved by a drinking session. The street lights were lit and ultimately guided there way.

Soon enough, Sai arrived above his neighbourhood. The flight had allowed Sai to clear away part of the whirlwind of thoughts that had been wreaking havoc in his mind. Although Sai's stomach rolled the closer, he came to returning home; Sai knew that he had to return or his distance in this critical moment could drive Ino to do something regretful.

It was then that Sai caught sight of a lone figure who was walking with purpose. The individual was not like the rest that Sai had seen that night, and so he zeroed his attention in on the female had natural long light hair.

Impossible.

Sai wondered if Ino being on his mind had consumed him to the point where he was seeing her when she wasn't there. Sai couldn't shake the feeling though therefore he dropped down until he was flying low. Hovering over the street now, Sai verified indeed that it was indeed Ino wandering around not far from their house. Immediately Sai descended the ink bird towards her, making sure to manoeuvre into the tight street stealthily. There was a rush of warm protectiveness that surged through this entire being. However, it was different from all the other times' Sai had experienced it. It was more intense for some reason.

"What are you doing?" Sai scolded when he landed next to an astounded Ino.

She was trying to catch her breath from her exertion. Ino's face showed momentary relief. "I was looking for you."

Without a second thought, Sai lifted Ino until she was astride the bird. It was more of a struggle compared to the days when he would lift Ino alone. Sai then urged his bird back into the air.

"Honestly, what are you thinking?" Sai complained. "In your condition, you decide to walk around Konoha in the middle of the night. Do you have any common sense?"

Although his words held an edge and he was still scolding her, it felt surprisingly lovely to Ino. She preferred this to his fear.

"I do have common sense," Ino replied coolly, "I was just worried about you."

When her words graced Sai's ears, he felt a jolt in his chest. She had walked at the detriment of her self just because she was worried about him. Before her, Sai had never been able to fathom how such feelings could exist where your instinct of self-preservation would play second fiddle.

Sai composed himself before he spoke. "Nevertheless, it was illogical and unnecessary."

Ino heard the quiver in his tone, and she smiled gently. "True" she placated.

Their home soon came into view, and Sai gently brought down his ink bird into the nearby grass. He jumped off, and his hands went straight for Ino's waist so that he could quickly lift her off before the bird dissolved. With her feet back firmly on the ground, Sai wordlessly steered her inside.

"You need to rest," Sai told her as he guided her through the house, turning all the lights as he went. Ino merely nodded in acquiesce as Sai practically pushed her towards their room. Only when Sai had settled Ino onto their bed, did he finally feel the knot in his stomach loosen. She was safe and warm, and that is all that mattered just now.

Sensing that they were about to settle into the dreaded conversation, Ino moved back to lean against the headboard to get comfortable. She brought a hand over her stomach and tried to breathe past the sensation of being weighed down. Ino looked up then to see that Sai was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked then, while intently watching him.

Sai was brought out of his momentary ravine, and he wondered if he would ever get used to the depth of Ino's caring nature. Why was she even asking him this? Why did she not worry about herself for once?

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Sai blurted out in confession, "You told me to stop, but I didn't."

Ino paused for a moment to register the implications of his words before hurriedly shaking her head as she remembered. "No, it's okay Sai," She was quick to say, "I told you then that I was fine, and I don't need to remind you that I also decided to continue on that night."

When Sai didn't seem any more at ease, Ino decided to spell it out for him.

"I don't regret our time there," Ino explained, "I'm happy that this has happened."

She then patted the space beside her.

Sai took the cue to join her on the bed but sat with his back to her. Ino shuffled towards Sai so that she could lean against his back before bringing her chin to rest against his shoulder.

"It took both of us to make this happen," Ino informed, "I've come around to the idea now, and I do want this."

Even though Sai felt Ino's eyes on the side of his face and her rounded stomach against his back, still he continued to look straight ahead. It was a long while before there was a response.

"I'm glad for you…but I'm still scared," Sai finally admitted.

"Me too," Ino reassured in a gentle whisper.

Sai toyed with his fingers. "It's just I don't know how to feel, and I still haven't managed to come to terms with it," he continued lowly.

His pure vulnerability, melted Ino as she hadn't seen it for some time. "I understand. It's going to take time," She soothed.

Sai sighed then and decided to explain his unresolved concerns which he had not shared with Shikamaru. "It's taken me so long to do right by you, and even now I still make mistakes by upsetting you," Sai confessed while racking his fingers through his hair. "How am I going to start from the beginning and create a new, functioning relationship with this baby?"

Ino was quick to bring her arms around Sai. She hugged him from behind, which was made difficult by her stomach, but she did her best. "First all I get to decide how I feel about your treatment of me, and I believe you've done fine," she reassured, "Secondly the bond you have with a child is instinctive when you're a parent. You won't have to create it. It will be there already."

There was a loosing of tension in Sai's back as he was slightly appeased. "Are you sure it will come naturally to me?" he asked in pure hope.

Ino smiled softly into his back. "Yes. I believe it will, and you're not alone. We'll be in it together."

Sai expelled a heavy breath before finally losing the tension from his shoulders. He eventually turned around then, and Ino obliged by moving back when she realised that Sai wanted to face her.

Ino smiled then. "Also, did you know that three is a perfect number?" she managed to tease him for the first time in a while.

It was with this that Sai was reminded of Shikamaru's earlier sentiments. A small smile touched his lips. "Yes. I've already been told tonight."

Ino caught the implied statement and realised then that Shikamaru must have got to Sai before she had. Ino made a mental note to thank him.

She nodded fervently before stating in soft laughter. "Yes. You, me and this little one will complete our own Yamakaha team."

Sai experienced that tickling warmth then, that always came to him when he felt included. Sai was beginning to realise that no one could question his existence anymore for he was intertwined in Ino's life and soon another's.

It never failed to amaze Sai how well Ino knew him. He had indeed loved being part of a team. This had been true since joining team 7 as his members had reawakened his emotions. They had given him the first push in his journey, which had led him to his current reality.

Hearing the sentiment from Ino's lips though ignited an altogether different response than when Shikamaru had told him. Sai could not check the impulse, and without warning, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ino's. Her heart leapt in response as the former kunoichi had still not got used to Sai's surprise attacks. Even after all this time, he was rarely the one to initiate.

Sai cupped Ino's face then as he moved his lips hard against hers. _Why did she always know the right things to say to him?_

Ino surrendered herself to the intensity of Sai's actions. She felt a hand around her back before she realised that she had been lowered down to the bed. Behind closed eyes, Ino knew that Sai was looming over her. She merely brought her arms around his shoulders to bring Sai closer. After all, Ino had a feeling that this would only end one way.

For Sai, it was her warm acceptance of his attention and a return to some semblance of normalcy that fuelled his actions.

"Luckily, I'm already pregnant," Ino joked breathily then as Sai finally came up for air. Ino's eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact only to see Sai above her. His fringe had fallen over his eyes, which had darkened in that irresistible way that told Ino he was losing himself to his emotions.

At this moment looking down at Ino, Sai was sure of one thing. He knew that he loved this woman.

By now, Sai was breathing through his desire and trying to reign in his sudden impulsivity. "Is it still okay when you're…I mean if you want t-" Sai began to ask; however, Ino just answered him with a compelling kiss as she opened herself up to him.

Once their lips parted and before Sai continued, he suddenly buried his face into the crook of Ino's neck. He stayed there and took a long-drawn breath. "Please don't ever shut me out again," he murmured abruptly before admitting, "You took away your light and It was like returning to the solitary darkness. It was terrifying going back there."

It was with this admission that tears formed in Ino's eyes, and she was quick to pull Sai's face away from her neck and cradled it in her hands. Ino did her level best to kiss away the pain she had inadvertently inflicted by peppering his face with kisses. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me," Ino made sure to vocalise, "It will never happen again."

Although being soothed by her attention, Sai returned his face into the crook of Ino's neck as he was currently unable to look at her directly. Ino realising that Sai needed some time, let him stay where he was, and she ensured that her arms came up to hug him tight to her. It was after some time with only the sound of their soft breaths for company that Ino felt something damp against her skin. She then heard Sai's breathing turn raspy, and it was then that Ino realised something unsettling. He was quietly crying. The knowledge was enough for Ino to breakdown then and there.

Sai's breathing soon became haggard. "I thought your distance meant that you were finally sick of me," Sai eventually explained his anguish through a mumble. His voice was thick with tears, "I thought that you wanted someone normal because it would no doubt be easier for you…This my constant fear."

Ino held Sai so tight as he worked to regain his composure. Ino combed her fingers through his dark hair to calm him while wiping away at her tears with her free hand. "Never," she finally managed to desperately admit, "I couldn't because I love only you."

It was with this confession that Sai felt Ino grow stiff beneath him. He too froze.

_Love._

Sai was slow to pull away from the comfort of Ino's skin. He stared at her then, but It was Ino's turn to avoid eye contact.

Sai's eyes were still hot with his previous tears, but he focused his attention on Ino. His hands came to either side of her head and Ino's blond hair twined between his fingers. Sai forced her to meet his eyes. Ino's irises were round and panicked, but Sai also saw a hopeful honesty.

"You love me?" he breathed down to her.

It was with this that Ino's eyes began leaking once more as she stared into his dark pools. "Isn't it obvious?"

It was, now that Sai remembered all the times that Ino had been there for him. "I thought your love was just born out a sense of obligation after saving me," he explained, thinking back to the incident in the land of sun.

Ino merely shook her head while trying to stem her tears. "No. I think I first fell for you then in fact because I saw the real you. Not the emotionless person on the surface that the world saw but this sensitive boy."

Unknowingly Ino's words had appeased years of insecurity, and his troubled soul. An altogether fiery sensation now gripped Sai. A deep heat that caused Sai's resulting kisses to be delivered in a biting and forceful fashion. He was seemingly trying to communicate the strength of his emotion. "I love you too," he fervently admitted.

Ino was helplessly overwhelmed by his onslaught and tried to breathe past his demanding lips and an unexpected confession.

With the soothing of their emotional anguish, the couple's proximity soon allowed for the desire to make a swift return. Ino had been craving intimacy for some months as her raging hormones had made her particularly ache with need.

"Don't be afraid to be as thorough as you were that night," Ino quietly requested as her tears had all but dried away and she was now gazing up at him with excitement while her chest rose and fell quickly.

Sai could not help but be fuelled by the sultry glazed look her in the eyes or the way her lips parted in a manner that just begged him to continue kissing her. Ino did want him. And so, it was that they rather clumsily and hastily undressed each other. Ino then turned to her side before Sai hurriedly joined her. He took charge, first making sure to ready Ino for what she truly wanted. It didn't take long, and soon enough, their bodies were moving as one, and their skin was damp with sweat and hot to the touch.

This time felt different though to the couple. Perhaps because before Sai and Ino always subconsciously held back to varying degrees out of fear of the consequences of intimacy, However, Ino was already pregnant, so it gave the couple the permission they needed to let go entirely- without guilt and concern. Sai, therefore, was not surprised when he and Ino descended into a maddening state of wild desire. Sai was unrestrained in his movements and was unknowingly finding himself being rougher with Ino than usual, almost punishing her with pleasure for the distance that she had inadvertently put between them.

Ino was unaware and merely welcomed him with enthusiasm. She reacted both vocally and with her body and It got to Sai. He was left in no doubt that he satisfied her as he managed to drive her to peak quickly. It also seemed that Ino was particularly sensitive though which worked to benefit them both.

In Ino's current state, she seemed insatiable, and to Sai's surprise, he was quickly learning that for the first time her need outstripped his own. Sai was able to regain his strength in the breaks between rounds, but Ino was soon desperately urging Sai to continue for their third time in the resulting early hours. It became apparent to Sai that Ino did not want the connection between them to end. Perhaps she was desperate to cure the months of loneliness and to quell her future fears of such a thing repeating.

Sai at some point along the way discovered that Ino's stomach was a good anchor: Therefore, he held on to it as he deeply pressed into her, losing track of the times he had done so during the night. Sai was being the dutiful husband though and thus had no complaints as he continued to soldier on. With hands fisted in bedsheets, eventually, Ino threw her head back against his shoulder as she arched forcefully against Sai for the final time with a loud, broken cry while Sai let go with a pained and shaky breath. The resulting air after their release was thick with heavy gasps as the couple tried to catch their breaths through the shuddering. Sai and Ino were utterly spent as they drifted down from their high. The burning in Sai's muscles from sheer over-excursion was fresh; therefore, he could not move. Ino appeared to be in a similar position.

Consequently, the couple remained connected even when they had fully recovered. Sai had settled his face into the crook of Ino's neck once more while curling around her back. They were both hot and sticky, but neither minded. Sai's arms now held Ino's waist loosely as his body on its own accord subtly continued to rock against Ino, as if still unable to end the now inert possession. He was finding pure comfort within her. Ino guessed as much by his actions and was genuinely flattered. The pair seemed to be physically communicating in a language that didn't need words. It was an automatic method of confirming that they were both here for each other at this moment.

Alive, happy and well.

Ino was quick to wrap her arms around Sai's in affirmation to his actions; therefore, he continued rocking until they both drifted off.

* * *

To be continued


	6. Rediscover

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They are much appreciated.**

**I'm staying strong. I hope you are too.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chp6: Rediscover**

**The next morning**

Sai felt his eyes stir behind his closed lids. He felt surprisingly free and utterly stated for some reason. Suddenly the sheets beneath him began to stir, and this caused Sai's eyes to blink open. Bleary-eyed, he looked down then only to find that he was utterly bare, except a sheet that had been thrown over him. There was the morning sunlight spilling into the room, making everything brighter.

"Mm ugh," Sai then heard a voice mumble. It had felt like a distance and an altogether unfamiliar notion for him to have company in bed. It was then that Sai remembered so he turned sharply to find an equally bare Ino. She was sitting up and making a face as she stretched. Everything came rushing back, and Sai found himself truly glad to have her by his side. Concern was quick to follow at her slightly pained expression.

"Are you okay?" Sai suddenly asked then.

Ino, who had not been expecting the question, found herself jumping. She turned to face Sai then. "Oh," she said in surprise, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Sai merely shook his head before he waited for her response.

"I'm fine," Ino reassured. She was feeling utterly languid, albeit a little sore from their nights' activities. "You didn't disappoint," she made sure to add.

Ino held back the fact that she had woken up merely an hour after they had drifted off to pull away from Sai. Since he had taken to subconsciously rutting against her in his sleep. The knowledge would mortify Sai, who even with her light compliment, had grown red. Ino hid her smile as he sat up then. Ino began to shift in response as she felt her bladder being pressed on. With a heavy sigh, her hand went to her stomach as she tried to get into a comfortable position with the extra weight. All the while, Ino could feel Sai staring at her.

"Is it that shocking to see?" Ino asked, trying to make a joke out of the situation, but quickly moving to cover herself up with the sheet. The rising pink tinge to her cheeks indicated her embarrassment.

"No!" Sai answered quickly out of habit when Ino wouldn't meet his gaze, "It's just that this is my first time seeing you like this, that is all."

It was with this statement that Ino cast him an amused look out of the corner of her eye while holding the sheet more securely. "You saw me last night."

Sai's expression became sheepish then as his face recoloured, "Not really because I was preoccupied, and you had your back to me."

Ino didn't reply, and as she usually was the one to resolve awkward situations instead of perpetuating them, the couple found themselves lapsing into silence.

Sai found himself curious though as he eyed up Ino's rounded body through the sheet in the stark morning light.

"Do you mind?" Sai eventually asked in hesitation as he pointed at her.

Ino turned her head to meet his gaze in surprise. "You want to see?"

Sai merely nodded, and Ino hesitated for a moment before she uncovered herself and let the sheet pool underneath her stomach. Sai unknowingly reached out to touch her in pure intrigue. He had run his hands over Ino's skin many a time, but it felt different now. Her skin was taut against a stomach that felt hard all around.

"It feels strange," Sai commented.

Ino snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

This was true for Ino was the one carrying the baby.

"What does it feel like for you?" Sai asked, trying to gain an understanding.

Ino breathed heavily before describing in detail. She ended with, "It feels like there is a thing consuming you from your rib cage to the bottom of your bladder.

The astonished look is one that Ino wanted from Sai. "Yes. I know, look what you've put inside me."

Sai was unable to find the appropriate response, so he settled for the obvious. "I'm sorry," he stated in a monotone.

It was the lack of authenticity that made Ino laugh. "You don't mean it."

Shrugging, Sai merely told her. "Well, no because I now know, that this is what you want."

Ino appeared bemused. "You're still supposed to let me grouse about it though."

Sai merely made a mental note before going back to examining Ino's upper body with his laser focus. "Have your breasts grown too?" he suddenly asked then, "They seem bigger to me."

It was then that Sai's hands reached out for her in a gesture to confirm what his eyes were seeing. However, Ino finally swatted Sai away and drew up the sheet once more.

Sai appeared bewildered. "It's not a complaint," He stated after her hurried response," Just an observation."

Ino's face was sheer red, but she pointed an accusing finger at Sai "Of course you wouldn't complain you lustful thing," she accused, "I'm starting to believe that you know full well what you're doing."

Sai tilted his head to the side, "Isn't that obvious?" he asked, plainly "I do know what I like and what I want."

Before Ino knew it, Sai was advancing dangerously close to her. She was quick to catch his shoulders to politely keep him at bay. "Still. I don't need a running commentary of how I've changed," Ino explained, "I already know."

Unperturbed, Sai's eyes became averted from her lips and came to rest on her stomach then. Ino breathed a sigh of internal relief at the change of course. Although she had asked for Sai's unrestrained response, it had been far more imposing than she had expected and although exceptional at the time it now had ramifications of a different kind of ache.

Sai reached out for her stomach then. "Fine, then I'll ask how our third member is doing?"

Suddenly Ino gasped and drew back sharply as her eyes flew open.

Sai snatched his hands away at the answering force while falling back onto knees. "What's wrong? What happened? " he urgently asked, thinking that he had done something wrong.

Ino merely smiled broadly. "No nothing. I just felt…kicking."

Sai looked blankly at her, but Ino just grabbed his hands and placed them back on her stomach. He felt the same strong force against them and Sai couldn't breathe then. There was nothing he could say, as his hands began shaking. There was indeed a living being inside of her.

Ino felt her eyes well up and when Sai met her gaze she explained. "This is the first time I've felt it this strong."

Sai just looked at her in disbelief, "Really?"

Ino merely nodded before smiling gently. "Yes, before it was just a fluttering," Ino explained before laughing, "It must be you. A bit of male bonding perhaps. I'm starting to think that it may be a boy."

Every time Sai believed that he was somehow closer to coming to terms with the idea that he was having a baby, a reaction like this would throw him back. It wasn't just an idea but a reality.

Sai had to swallow past the lump in his throat. "I can only try my best," he managed suddenly, "I will, though."

Ino's expression became wistful. "I know."

~ooOOoo~

**A few days later **

The living room was warm from the direct sunlight despite the blinds being angled to obstruct most of the light from entering. Sai had left the narrow top windows open to allow air to enter which was mostly out of habit as Ino liked it cooler these days.

Ino came in to see Sai lazily lying on the sofa. His long legs just about fit, and he had propped up his head with a pillow. He was amid a pile of books that were stacked all around him. Ino stared in puzzlement as it was the weekend, so he was not due at the academy. "What are you doing?" She asked, emerging from the kitchen with a glass of water.

Sai looked up from a thick hardback that he was flipping through. "I'm rediscovering the female anatomy."

Ino nearly spluttered out the water she sipping, "Excuse me?" she coughed.

Sai was unperturbed as he flicked to the next page. "I'm just reading about the changes, that occur during pregnancy," he explained, "It's fascinating and I'm now no longer surprised that you were feeling so hormonal. "

This notion caused Ino to grimace. She didn't like to think about the changes that she was going through. She didn't want to be reminded of the fact that she was at the mercy of a baby who was controlling how she felt. "Why don't you instead read books about how to make your pregnant wife happy," Ino suggested.

Sai remained neutral faced before he placed a finger on the page he was reading and closed the book. He was quick to lift two nearby books that he had left on the floor beside him. "I have seen to that already," he highlighted, "A recipe book and one for the positions to enjoy during pregnancy. It appears that the most fulfilling time to have sex is the third trimester."

Ino was accosted once again by Sai's blunt nature and heat radiated beneath her skin. "How can you say that with a straight face?" She accused while her cheeks became flush from the mere idea of Sai looking into improve such a thing for her.

Sai didn't have to think. "Well those two things will make you happy, will they not?" he logically asked.

Ino had to fight back her need to cringe. "Y-Yes," she had to admit in a mumble finally. Although Ino knew it to be accurate, she wanted to avoid the mild shame at vocalising such things.

It was with that Sai nodded in affirmation before returning to the biology textbook. In the resulting silence and after some time when Ino recovered, her eyes began to wander. It appeared that Sai had been busy reading up on every book associated with pregnancy as Ino scanned through the titles. She could not help but be moved by Sai's genuine intent to be supportive. She felt an urge to tell him then but became distracted by a pile of books that had been separated from the rest. They had been tucked away but were peaking slightly out from behind the sofa leg near Sai's end.

"What are those about?" Ino asked suddenly then as she moved towards the stack.

When Sai looked up from the page he had been reading and followed Ino's eye line; he was quick to sit up. Sai then abandoned the textbook as he used his hands to push the pile completely behind the sofa and underneath the coffee table.

"Nothing," Sai remarked in a transparent lie while now blocking Ino's advance with his outstretched arms.

Sai's evasiveness amplified Ino's curiosity. "What is it that your hiding?"

Sai remained steadfast, "It's nothing interesting,"

Ino wouldn't let up as she tried to push past his arms. He hadn't even been this embarrassed about the sex book, "It must be though," Ino added.

Realising then that Ino's stubborn nature would not let her let this go, Sai finally blurted out in defeat. "They're just about child physiology and things…" His voice trailed off though and as this happened Ino stopped her attempts to get at his hidden books.

By now, Sai had averted his eyes, and it caused Ino to remember. Her expression immediately softened. "Oh…"

Sai waved away her reaction, he was deflecting. "As I said, it's nothing."

Ino smoothed down her clothes before attentively broaching the subject. "Books about fatherhood?" she hedged then in a closed question.

The resulting silence, Ino took it as a 'yes'.

Ino was careful to approach Sai and took a seat next to him on the sofa. "I thought I told you not to worry about that," she gently explained.

Sai became slightly gruff at being caught out. "I know," he acknowledged then, "But I can't help it. I have to be prepared. If its a boy then it's said that they need a strong male influence to thrive."

Why did Ino feel a surge of heat at Sai's dedication? It was then that Ino firmly took hold of his chin and forced Sai's mouth towards her own. Their lips then met softly. The welcoming warmth was nothing new. Ino brought her free arm to loop lazily around his shoulders.

"Read of course but don't overdo it," Ino murmured in between kisses. "You don't need books to comfort you. I can. I'll repeat what I said before, you'll be a good father."

Sai found himself happily sighing against her lips. He would never get enough of such physical affection. Therefore, when they parted, he found himself strategising. "Now that you mention it. I'm feeling in need of _comforting_," Sai methodically replied while beginning to run his fingers through her loose hair.

Ino pulled back slightly then as she was taken aback by his suggestive remark. She watched as Sai dipped his gaze while lifting a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress a ghost of a smirk that was underlyingly deviant.

Once recovered from her shock, Ino shook her head in disbelief. "You truly are like every other man now."

Sai feigned obliviousness as he forced his expression to remain neutral when he met her eyes. "Shall I take that as a no?"

Ino shuffled closer as she quietly shook her head, the hot urge grew as she leaned in once more. "I don't believe so," she signed out in mock frustration.

Sai's eyes darkened then as he caught her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Fine. Then I can show you what I have learned," he suggested wryly as he swiftly forgot about his quest for knowledge or his troubles, for a moment.

Ino settled into Sai's recommended position and merely raised a suggestive eyebrow when she felt his reaction. Ino tightened her hold around his shoulder to steady herself. "I'm starting to think that you put effort into this subject matter because it will benefit you," she commented. Although Ino was teasing Sai, she was quietly pleased and relieved that he still desired her in her current condition. Ino would never admit it to Sai but she, for the most part, was always more willing if he wanted it as well.

Sai's gaze was as black as night but there was also a spark there now. The ghost of a smirk returned. "What's wrong with that? It will benefit both of us so the way I see it, is that your increased need is a nice bonus for me."

Ino couldn't understand why she still experienced shock but she did.

It was a fleeting thought though as Sai set forth on his task.

_You are a wicked, wicked man- _This was Ino's final thought before Sai consumed her.

* * *

A/N; more fluffiness for you all


	7. Rumour

**A/N: Nearing the end of this ride. **

* * *

**Chp 7: Rumour **

Ino felt like she was losing her bearings these days as she had entered her third trimester and was now sometimes unsteady on her feet.

Sai, who had been walking in front, fell back into step with Ino "Do you need a hand?"

Ino held her jaw steady. "I think you've done enough," she retorted.

Sai nodded then. "I know I have."

He didn't catch her nuisance, and so Ino sighed. "You are not getting what I truly mean."

Sai put on his innocent smile as his gaze flicked to her stomach. "I do. I've done a lot for you," he acknowledged before meeting her eyes, "but I still like to help."

Ino caught the brief teasing in Sai's dark eyes before he suppressed it and she faltered. Ino had been mistaken again. Her new smile was quick to turn evil. "I've underestimated you."

The statement caused Sai's fake expression to crack slightly, so he was quick to look away. Sai was keen to hide the enjoyment he received from besting her when it came to wit.

Sai then casual looped his arm around her waist to keep Ino steady. He bent down then to bring his lips to her ear. "Underestimating me is what got you into this situation," he whispered.

The rushing heat of warmth that enveloped Ino was altogether euphoric, and she closed her eyes against his teasing words. Drawing in a shaky breath, she made sure to steady herself. "Stop goading me," she sighed.

When Ino reopened her eyes, she came face to face with the small smile on Sai's lips, which demonstrated how clearly victorious he felt at this moment.

Ino shook away his triumph and continued walking, lest she wanted them to end up in another compromising situation. However, once Ino reached the restaurant and saw who was already waiting for a table, she backtracked.

"Let's go somewhere else," she stated quickly.

Sai's eyebrows furrowed. "But you specifically asked me to bring you here."

Ino took by Sai by the arm. "It seems like it will be a long wait, and I can change my mind," she explained.

Sai appeared confused. "You struggled to come here, though, and you're hungry."

Although Ino tried to pull him away, it was then that Sai spotted the middle-aged women that Ino had been complaining about. She went by the name Yui. She had sent Ino into a rage because she was responsible for starting a rumour around Konoha. The one that had made the city think that Ino had got pregnant while Sai had been away, implying that she had cheated. It was no secret to Sai that the majority of Konoha already believed him to be incapable of emotions, let alone sexual desire. They thought that his relationship to Ino was a sham and that she had desperately settled since Sasuke had turned his attention elsewhere. The spiteful in Konoha had never quite been able to figure out Sai's motives for wanting to be in a relationship with Ino but had chalked it up to him trying to blend in.

Although Yui had started the rumour, all she had done was put fuel on an already lit fire. Sai didn't care for what people thought. He knew the truth; however, it was Ino's vexation that bothered him. She would get herself quite worked up over the careless comments of others.

With newfound determination, Sai guided Ino inside the restaurant instead. She struggled against him, but Sai stood steadfast. He didn't like making Ino uncomfortable, but they were not going to start hiding from people.

"I haven't made anything for you today, so we've got nothing to eat," he stated plainly.

Ino's tension was evident as she entered the restaurant and more so when some patrons turned at the sound of the door closing behind them. There were distinct disparaging looks, and Sai watched as Ino shrunk back. The restaurant was abuzz with chatter, and Yui was standing close to the counter with a friend. Her voice could be heard in every direction, and she was gossiping about her favourite topic.

Sai noticed then how Ino gritted her teeth in response.

With a sigh, he realised that this would never get resolved. It was then that he moved.

"Sai," he heard Ino call out in panic, but he had already left her side.

Yui could be heard saying. "Can you believe she is so brazenly trying to pretend?"

Sai couldn't understand why people loved to talk about others. Didn't they have anything better to do?

Sai interrupted the pair then. "Aren't you bored of speaking about the same things?"

It was then that the women turned around. Yui's friend had the decency to look embarrassed about being caught. However, Yui was not. She merely smiled in a way that Sai recognised as quiet, malice.

"It is nothing against you," Yui was justified, "Ino has always struck me as the type who prefers to chase men but settle for a man she could dominate. You would be her type." Although Yui left her implication in the air, Sai knew which category she believed he fell into.

Sai levelled with the women who thought herself superior to him. He was aware that she was indeed slighting him as well.

Sai put on his fake smile as he replied calmly. "No, actually she prefers to be dominated. I learned that, and we can say it had consequences."

The quip sent Yui reeling for a moment, and it was apparent that she had underestimated him.

Sai dropped his voice low then but maintained his smiley expression. "If you keep upsetting my wife, then I could make things very difficult," he said before allowing his gaze to land on Yui's son who was playing a little further away with another boy. Yui's smugness was quick to evaporate, and her face morphed into actual dread when she realised that Sai was talking about her sons' status in the academy.

"Y-you wouldn't dare," she stammered.

Sai knew his threat to be empty since he would never harm an innocent child; however, he didn't let Yui realise this. Instead, he simply responded with, "Well, in your own words, I am an amoral ex-root member."

Sai brought his voice back up then for the benefit of those in the restaurant who were eavesdropping. "You're welcoming to see the baby when it arrives. It will put your fears to rest when you see that it looks like me."

Yui was left wordless, and Sai could feel the stunned expressions of those sitting close by but chose to ignore them. Sai then moved back to where he had left Ino, and the only difference was that her face had now coloured.

"How could you say that out loud?" she whispered lowly, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

Sai shrugged. "It is not a secret considering your current condition."

~ooOOoo~

**A few days later**

Ino's face was a pillar box red at bumping into Shikamaru after leaving the flower shop. They had been avoiding each other for some time due to the unfortunate incident.

Ino had never given a spare key to her home, the flower shop was okay but not her home. She had made sure to neither give Shikamaru or Choji one for this very fear of being caught in the act. However, the lack of a key had not saved her. Shikamaru had come over to see if she had wanted to go out somewhere. Unfortunately, though, Ino had been pre-occupied 'comforting' Sai as he had requested amongst his pile of books. They had not made it to the bedroom at that time and remained in the living room. Although the blinds had been drawn, how could Ino forget that she liked to have the windows open for air?

Between this and the gossip of Sai confronting Yui and boldly claiming the child as his own, it had led to an uncomfortable situation with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was quick to avert his eyes and flee. "Let's leave it another few weeks," he advised over his shoulder.

Ino did not stop him. "Agreed," she shouted back before continuing on her way towards the direction home. Ino had contemplated on going for a walk after finishing her work however now decided against. She had to work hard to ignore the looks of the women who passed by her just then.

Although Sai's confrontation had considerably reduced the gossiping, there were still the odd comments here and there. The latest was that her and Sai's antics were just a method of overcompensating and trying to prove to everyone that it was Sai's baby.

Ino's blood boiled as she thought about It. She would love to sit on those who spoke ill or her and Sai. They would soon learn their lesson when she was bearing down on them with all the weight she carried now.

Eventually, Ino entered her home and was not in a great mood as she had worked herself up stewing on people's comments. She found Sai sitting peacefully, painting in the living room. This was out of the norm, though. He usually preferred to paint in the spare room at the back of the house so as not to be disturbed. Unbeknownst to Ino, Sai had been waiting for her just to make sure she had arrived safely.

Ino entered the room with a grumble. Sai remained calm as she began blustering around him, tidying up.

"What's wrong?" he asked when Ino had settled down a bit.

"I just want to get this baby out so I can prove them wrong," Ino explained, "It's only then that they'll stop talking."

Sai said nothing in response for he knew this to be untrue. There would always be those who would doubt and gossip, no matter what evidence was presented to them. They would just believe what they wanted to.

Sai settled for a different approach with Ino though because of her current state. "Well, the time is nearly coming," he told her while dipping his brush into a smear of pine, green paint.

It worked as Ino lost the tension from her shoulders as if remembering that this was indeed the case.

"True," Ino acknowledged with happiness, but a slight pang of fear resonated within her then as the reality of her situation was beginning to dawn.

When Ino soon fretted her lower lip, Sai realised there was more than she needed to be appeased about.

Sai didn't have to wait long before Ino spoke again. "Have we been overdoing it recently? "she asked then.

Sai continued to paint. "What do you mean?"

Ino cringed slightly at the need to explain further. "Are we having too much sex?"

Sai merely shrugged. "No more so than our first year of marriage when it was a new experience for the both of us," Sai stated before being eclipsed by momentary confusion, "Can that even be a problem?"

Ino watched as Sai's wrist and fingers delicately guide the brush in his hand and marked out the edges of a forest in his painting. '_No wonder he had such skilled fingers_,' she thought for a moment but quickly shook herself free.

It was Ino's quiet that finally caused Sai to stop painting, and he was quick to turn his attention to her entirely. Sai furrowed his brows then as he knew that Ino had a habit of not being completely honest with him to spare his feelings.

"Is it painful for you?" Sai asked then, seriously as a tension suddenly rose in his muscles, "Is this why you are bringing it up?"

Ino frantically shook her head as she lifted her hands. "No! Not at all."

However, Sai did not seem to be appeased, and he fixed her with a pointed gaze that paralysed Ino.

She was quick to explain herself before a misunderstanding was born out of her ridiculous reason for starting this conversation. "It's just people have been saying that we are overcompensating by acting like rabbits," Ino hurriedly stated.

It was with this that Sai's body relaxed and his gazed returned to normal. "Well, rabbits do procreate a lot, so I guess it is an appropriate comparison based on our current level of activity."

It seemed that no matter how logically Sai approached this situation, he wasn't going to get through to Ino as her worried expression remained plastered across her face. With a sigh, Sai decided to resolve the situation by working through the problem with Ino on an emotional level.

"Despite your loud nature Ino I know you are sensitive," Sai began as he abandoned his brush and palette and approached her, "You especially are quick to get angry and hurt if anyone attacks me or us and I thank you for that."

It was with such sweet words that Ino's worry melted and her features relaxed into putty.

Sai was pleased by the reaction and so continued. "We don't need to prove anything because we both know that we're having a baby. Forget everyone else because they will talk regardless, "He advised, "Trust me, I know I've been dealing with it since I arrived in Konoha."

Ino was about to rebuff. No doubt in a grand gesture that she would claim to fight anyone that bad-mouthed Sai.

With a faint smile, Sai just pressed his pale fingers against her lips in a gesture which Ino understood as his need to continue

"Do you enjoy having sex with me?" Sai asked then before removing his fingers to allow Ino to reply.

A hot flush rose from her neck to her cheeks, and Sai revelled in the reaction every time.

"Y-yes," Ino stuttered before admitting quietly, "Maybe more so than ever before."

Sai was silently pleased but decided not to comment. "Do you think we are doing it enough for you to be satisfied?"

It was with this question that Ino's blush grew deeper and she averted her eyes while tucking a loose strand of hair. "For the most part..."

Sai found himself truly surprised for the first time. Her quiet response caused his eyebrows to rise and arch. Sai looked down at his heavily pregnant wife and was indeed in awe that at her size, she had the energy for continuous physical desire although Sai was aware that he did most of the work these days.

Realising that his silence had caused Ino to shudder in embarrassment, Sai was quick to run his hands down her stomach in a soothing gesture.

"From where I'm standing then Ino, I don't see a problem other than me having to put a bit more work in," he concluded. Sai had never had a single complaint about the by-product of Ino's pregnancy, being that she had an increased drive for him. From what Sai had read, it seemed that they should be basking in their current state because it will be far harder to be intimate after a baby.

Suddenly Sai felt Ino hug him tightly. Her stomach pressed into his torso. "Thank you," she whispered. Her two words encompassed so much that Sai was already aware of, so he merely looped an arm around her waist in affirmation while his other hand played with her long hair.

"Would anything people say ever annoy you?" Ino eventually mumbled into his chest.

Sai thought, and as he did so, Ino turned her face up to him. The hand that was toying with her ponytail moved to hold her face. "No. Unless it annoys you."

Sai knew that this was an appropriate response as Ino beamed up at him.

* * *

**A/N: Right you lovely readers. I have mapped out the last chapters. It will just be a question of finding the time to write them. Going back to reality.**


	8. Reproduction

**A/N: The dedication of posting on a work night. **

* * *

**Chp 8: Reproduction**

Hinata and Naruto's anniversary was fast approaching, and it was known all over town. Naruto had secretly taken time out from his busy schedule for the day and wanted to invite a select group to celebrate with him. Ino had been present when Naruto had gathered the group and stated that he wanted to surprise Hinata. When the topic of restaurants came up, Naruto sighed heavily at the thought of being around so many people and not being able to celebrate in a unique but private way. Of course, Naruto had lost his privacy the moment he became famous. He had become a legend for saving Konoha, and now he was soon to be the next Hokage; therefore, his days of being free to do whatever he wanted without attention were long gone.

Seeing Naruto's dejection, and Sai's response to it, Ino was quick to suggest something that she would later regret because of the pressure.

"I could clear the flower shop, and we could use that," Ino suggested out of the blue.

All eyes turned to her and Naruto hurriedly shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

Ino noticed how he couldn't quite meet her eyes but she didn't comment. Ino just suppressed a laugh at his words. Yes, she did look like she was ready to pop any day now.

Ino ended up shaking off his concern. "It's fine," she placated before turning to Sai, "You'll be there to help me, right?"

It was becoming instinctive, but Sai looped his arm around her waist. "Of course, because you can't lift anything. You need me."

Ino gazed up at Sai as if he was the only person in the room. She wholeheartedly smiled as she leaned into him. "I certainly do."

Sai held Ino a little closer in response as he gazed intensely into her eyes. It was as if the couple were communicating silently and the rest of the group soon felt awkward in the intimacy of their moment.

It was when Ino remembered that they had company, did she break herself free from Sai's gaze. She turned to Naruto then, who had averted his eyes.

"Then it's settled," Ino clarified, bringing the meeting to an end much to everyone's relief.

~ooOOoo~

**After closing time**

It was the day before the anniversary, and Sai found himself clearing the shop floor. He was indeed doing the heavy lifting as he moved the flower stands to the back room of the shop. Meanwhile, Ino was trying her level best to hide the incredible discomfort she was experiencing. She had been feeling particularly wet the whole day, and muscular contractions were rippling through her at a painful pace. At certain times in the evening, it even became so intense that Ino had to grip onto a nearby wall or anything she could reach just to breathe against the achingly harsh force. However, despite all these signs, Ino still chose to ignore how her body was reacting. The reason being is that she had experienced a false alarm a few weeks ago and it had scared Sai half to death. Ino didn't want to panic him again, and there was a big day ahead of them as well, that she wanted to go well. Therefore, Ino breathed in profoundly before finally opening her eyes. Luckily Sai was too busy erecting a long table in the space he had cleared to notice her. Ino was glad for once that he was not so attuned to her reactions. Sai was focused on the party, and Ino knew it was because he wanted tomorrow to go well for his ex-team member. Knowing that she didn't want to let Sai nor her guests of honour down, Ino masked her pain and carried on.

There was a sense of distraction, to be had in the form of decorating the main table. With Sai's help, Ino threw a white tablecloth over the wooden table that spanned most of the shop floor. Sai helpfully put Ino's box of decorations on a nearby chair so that she could reach it easier before he returned to setting-up the chairs.

Ino set off on her task of decorating. She laid a fine strip of orange cloth in the middle of the table, which was to represent Naruto's spirit. On top of the orange, she put silver-dollar and eucalyptus garlands. These additions of colour made that table pop in a way that Ino had envisioned. Yet she was only partially satisfied; therefore Ino dug out the slim, silver lanterns. Ino spaced them out along the centre of the table, and they housed candles which she would light tomorrow. Ino added the finishing touches of sunflower heads to represent Hinata along with glass bottles filled with water and _Gypsophilias _and _Daucus carotas_. With a clap of Ino's hands, she moved back to examine her work.

It was then that Sai came up behind her. "Wow," he remarked.

Ino turned around then to face him. "That good?"

There was a quiet satisfaction behind Sai's dark eyes as he looked onto the decorated table. He then looked up at the shop roof which was now covered by artificial cherry blossoms branches that spanned the whole way across before twisting towards a main tree that was positioned in the corner of the room. It had been quite a feat getting the tree inside the shop, but Sai had managed. However, it was only with Ino's meticulous directions that he managed to make it look so beautiful.

"Exceptional," was all Sai could say though it did not do the vision justice.

Ino felt an intense fluttering of warmth at his appreciation of her hard work and she couldn't help but smile.

~ooOOoo~

**The Anniversary**

The evening of the anniversary was quick to arrive. Ino was trying her level best to act like the hostess. However, it was difficult as she was fighting off tiredness. Her night had been restless from the pressure of today—also, the consistent sensations of contractions that had led to backache. Ino suppressed the urge to tell Sai about them as she figured that she still had time.

Ino shook herself free from her thoughts then as she remembered that they were all standing in silence, waiting in the darkened flower shop for Naruto and Hinata to arrive.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally came inside. He led the way, and Sakura timed their entry with the lights turning on, and Ino joined in as they all yelled surprised. The pure shock on Hinata's face is what they had wanted to achieve. Ino couldn't help but smile as Kiba and Akamaru were the first to run up to her while Shino approached more casually.

The shop floor was completely crowded as everyone gravitated towards Hinata and Naruto in an orderly fashion. Lee and Tenten were next to approach the couple to congratulate them.

Ino was watching from the centre table as she couldn't move easily. Also, Sai had practically ordered her to stay put. He had taken it upon himself to run around lighting the lanterns and setting out the catered food. With nothing else to do, Ino tried to find something else to distract her from the pain as she held her stomach. She was left to people watch, and it was then that she caught sight of Sakura next to Naruto and Hinata. Ino noticed the momentary dejection on Sakura's face as she stared at the couples in the room. Ino chalked it up to her missing Sasuke.

Ino then had to breathe deeply past a raising force in her pelvis. "Ooh," She gasped to herself before chastising her stomach. "Settle down," she whispered to the baby, "Now is not the time."

"Ino," a familiar voice suddenly called then.

Luckily Ino's discomfort was easy to hide in the muted candlelight. She met Shikamaru's eyes then, as he came to her side before taking a seat. Ino found mild amusement in his appearance. "How is Temari doing?" she asked, "I haven't seen her in ages."

Shikamaru rubbed a hand over his face then. "Good. She is just tired," Shikamaru stated with equal exhaustion in his eyes created by a newborn, "She wanted to come."

Ino patted Shikamaru's knee then. "I can sympathise with you both, but Shikadai is so cute."

Shikamaru merely smiled in the way proud fathers did, but it was marred with persisting tiredness. "He is, but just you wait until you are sleep deprived," Shikamaru joked weakly.

Ino had already been sleep-deprived at times during her pregnancy; therefore, she knew all too well.

"I will have to leave after dinner," Shikamaru apologetically announced then.

Ino merely nodded in understanding. "Are you okay?"

Shikamaru waved off her concern. "It's just a drag sometimes."

Ino managed to smile despite herself at his familiar phrase which he never really meant. Shikamaru just liked to make everyone think that he was lazy.

Suddenly Sakura could be heard over the background noise of conversation. "It's dinner time," She announced on Sai's behalf.

The group was slow to take their seats. Shikamaru had moved off to the bathroom, which left Ino alone. Choji had said that he would catch up with her but only after food. Ino didn't mind, though, as she for the first time was not in the mood for too much conversation. Ino had an awareness of her friends around her but couldn't focus. She was trying her level best to appear normal. However, it was becoming more challenging to do so as the contractions were now coming quick and fast. Ino needed to get up but couldn't do it alone. She wanted to call out for Sai but looked up to find that he was at the other end of the room.

~ooOOoo~

**Across the room**

The rest of the table were conversating and feasting, but Sai had moved to refill the jugs with Ino's homemade lemonade. He added the nicely cut limes and mint leaves.

At this moment, Naruto had finally managed to peel himself away from the group. He was quick to make his way towards the corner of the room where the cheery blossom tree began. It is where Sai was stationed behind a counter.

Sai felt a nudge to his shoulder then. It was as awkward as the one Shikamaru had given him those months ago. Sai looked up then expecting to see the new father but instead there stood Naruto with a guilty expression.

He greeted Sai then before acknowledging, "I haven't thanked you for this."

Sai continued making the drinks. "It's nothing Naruto."

Naruto abruptly became animated then. "No, You're wrong! It is far from nothing, and I don't deserve it from you."

In the past, Sai would have been overwhelmed by Naruto's strength of visceral emotion, but he had now lived with a pregnant Ino. It now took a lot to overwhelm Sai.

Naruto fretted his lower lip then. "I don't deserve your effort, "he stated, "I haven't been a good friend. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch."

It was now that Sai thought back on the past when team seven had disbanded. Naruto and Sakura had both become busy with their own lives after that. The resulting hurt that followed had made Sai release something: He had been clinging on to them in the hopes of making himself feel complete and happy. It was after the disbanding of the team that Sai had come to understand that he needed his own life. Maybe it was this realisation and the feeling of Ino's warmth in the land of sun that made Sai turn his attention to her. He began to observe Ino and came to realise that she was highly emotionally intelligent. Looking back now, Sai may have decided quite early on that Ino would be a suitable life partner.

Back in the present time, Naruto was standing in the long stretch of Sai's silence. It unnerved him and he cleared his throat.

Sai was prompted to return to the present as his thoughts of the past dissipated. "It's fine I understand your responsibilities," Sai finally stated.

Naruto held out his hand. "I'll try and do better from now on," he said, "I'll make the time."

Sai experienced the familiar warmth of contentment as he paused his task to shake Naruto's hand. "Fine. Since you are so insistent," Sai said in a monotone.

It was with Sai's disguised joke that Naruto's eyebrows rose when he finally registered it. "People are right. You truly have changed."

The corners of Sai's lips twitched in response as he hid his amusement. "I guess word of my life has even reached the ears of the next Hokage," he stated simply.

Sai watched as a faint blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks then. He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not special Sai, and yes, there has been a lot more gossip than usual."

Sai merely shrugged. "Anything you want me to confirm?"

Naruto quickly became horrified and shook his head. "Definitely not!" he made sure to state. Naruto didn't need any more evidence of how Sai was occupying his time these days. He already received a stark reminder every time he looked at Ino. Maybe that is why he couldn't meet her eyes.

~ooOOoo~

**Meanwhile**

Eventually, Ino had managed to catch Sakura's attention from across the table and motioned her over. Sakura was quick to come to her side.

"Is it too hot for you?" she asked then.

Ino shook her head while trying not to close her eyes against another contraction. "I…just need to get to Sai."

Sakura furrowed her brows but took Ino by the arm and hauled her to her feet.

Ino practically waddled in the direction of the tree as Sakura guided her. Ino could see that Sai and Naruto were talking and she didn't want to disturb them, but she needed to be beside him.

Ino did away with her customary politeness as she reached them. "Sai-"

However, she was cut off by Naruto who seemed eager to escape. "We should all eat," he announced then.

Ino had to marshall her collected expression when Hinata arrived by Naruto's side then. It appeared that she had come to see where her husband had disappeared to. The guests of honour were in front of her so all Ino could do was manage a strained but obliging smile. "Of course."

Despite her resolve though, before Ino could take another step, she grabbed onto the nearby counter and slumped forward. It was no use anymore. She couldn't take it, gripping onto the countertop she groaned out loud as she ducked her head.

Sakura instantly grabbed her by the waist as Ino caught her attention.

"Ino!" Sakura said in alarm before realisation set it, "I swear I'll kill you if you have been hiding the fact that you're in pain."

Ino chocked on a gasp, and her fingers turned white as another earth-shattering contraction tore through her. An intense pressure followed and one that she had never felt before. "I'm not-," Ino struggled.

"You're in labour, aren't you?" Sakura screeched before jumping into action. By this point, Ino couldn't care less that Sakura had shouted so loud that everyone in the shop heard. Ino was busy sinking to the floor in a desire to squat as she felt the baby drop low.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ino groaned out in denial. She didn't want to accept the idea that she may be in labour. Let alone the fact that she may have been since yesterday.

The next thing Ino knew there was a pair of urgent hands on the other side of her arm. Ino knew nothing but the all-consuming pain and that her head was spinning,

"Sai," was the first name that Ino uttered in her time of need.

It was Sai who had rushed to her side. "I'm here," he was quick to say.

Sakura turned to Sai then. "Help me lower her to the floor," she instructed.

Sai did as he was told and kept Ino against his chest while lowering her to the floor. He had dropped onto his knees and leaned his back against a nearby wall for support. By now Ino had her legs splayed open and was trying to breathe past each contraction. Her eyes had screwed shut. She was defiantly giving herself a wide birth.

Sakura dropped in front of Ino's of parted legs. "I'm sorry, but I have to check," Sakura made sure to say as she lifted Ino's dress. She maintained Ino's dignity and did her job at the same time, by making sure to block her off from everyone's else's view with her back.

Sai, who was experiencing a fresh panic take hold now, said in a shaky breath. "We need to get her to the hospital."

After examining and feeling Ino, Sakura looked up at Sai with finality. "It's too late," Sakura stated with urgency, "Bloody hell Ino. You're already fully dilated. This baby is coming now."

Ino lay heavily against Sai and shook her head vigorously when her eyes cracked open. "No. It's too soon."

Sakura merely gave her a sympathetic but realistic look then. Yet Ino didn't want to accept the inevitability of the situation that she faced now.

"I'm not ready for this," Ino mumbled with raising tears. Yet Ino soon gasped out, and her hands went to her stomach as a wave of contractions sent her reeling. "Ah…Hah."

Sakura was quick to move aside her friendship with Ino and treat her like a patient. She became stern then. "You have no choice. We are starting."

The pain had become so raw and stabbing that Ino doubled over due to an intense, burning stretch. "Fine. Just get it out!" she finally yelled out in surrender.

Sakura jumped to her feet then. "Keep her relaxed and breathing well," She made sure to state to Sai.

By now, the room had fallen silent, and all eyes were staring in Ino's direction. Ino, however, was too busy leaning forward with her head between her legs. "Oooh…Ah," she moaned out as Sai rubbed her back.

Sakura had turned to face the group, with her hands on her hips. Naruto had managed to flee to the other side of the room, and Shikamaru was ghostly white, seemingly reliving his own birthing experience with Temari. Choji wasn't fairing any better, and even Shino looked horrified. Kiba and Akamaru had already fled to stand outside the shop. Tenten appeared concerned while Rock Lee was still as positive as ever and ready to cheer Ino on.

Sakura was flummoxed by her current situation but worked to create a sense of order. "I don't need anyone fainting on me as I have enough to deal with right now," She stated simply.

The men took their cue and left.

Tenten had to pull Rock Lee away, "This is a private moment," she advised him, "We shouldn't stay."

It was to be that only Hinata was left standing in amongst her abandoned party.

"I need towels and boiling water which needs to be cooled," Sakura instructed Hinata who was quick to act.

Sakura returned to the floor, in front of Ino and looked up at Sai for a moment, "Are you sure you can see this through?" Sakura asked sternly but with underlying hope.

Sai knew that although he had read about labour, he was not prepared. His current situation was altogether different. It was real life. Ino was in pain, and the life-changing moment was upon them. A more visceral and prominent fear took hold then. It was of all the complications that Sai had ever read about were screaming through his head now. Sai gulped and his vision blurred for a second.

Ino, who had vaguely heard everyone else leave, panicked at Sakura's question and grabbed Sai tight.

"Please don't go," She gasped out as her eyes opened for a second. She looked up at Sai desperately.

It was with her death grip that Sai's head finally cleared as did his vision. She needed him at this moment despite his own need to run.

Sai nodded at Ino before turning to Sakura. "I'm staying," he stated simply.

Sakura smiled, "I guess this is it then."

Sai looped his arms underneath Ino's and brought his hands to rest on her shoulders as he held her securely.

Ino grabbed his arms before throwing her head against his shoulder. Her hair was already plastered to her brow with sweat.

Hinata eventually joined them.

"I'm sorry I –" Ino began, but Hinata just cut her off.

"Don't apologise, "Hinata quietly admonished.

Sakura rolled Ino's dress up over her knees then and readied herself.

"Right, Ino, you need to breathe with the contractions and push," she instructed.

Ino lay into Sai, and she squeezed his arms hard before doing the same with her pelvis.

"Urgh!" Ino gasped out after each painful contraction. Her legs widened further each time.

Sakura guided Ino to rest and not to push during the breaks in her contractions, and so they fell into a cycle of resting and pushing and resting and pushing. It continued for 15 minutes as Ino cried out, moaned and gasped her way through. Eventually, she lost her strength.

Ino was now teary-eyed. "I can't do this!" she wailed, "It's so sore!"

Sakura had her hands ready. "You're nearly there," she encouraged, "Your crowning just give it all you've got."

It was like pure torture to Ino, but the faster she bared through it, the quicker it would end. Therefore, she readied herself with a few deep breaths before surging forward and pushing hard. There was stretching so intense that pain shot from Ino's pelvis to electrocute her spine.

Sai had never heard such a sound like the one that escaped Ino's lips then, and he recoiled.

"That's the head! That's the head!" Sakura cheered, "Come on, Ino you're nearly there. Just a few more."

Ino felt drenched through in sweat, and the sensation of a human coming out of her was not pleasant. However, she had to finish this. The wooden floor beneath her felt slippery as if she was sitting in liquid. Unbeknownst to her, Hinata was trying to mop up the blood with the towels.

Ino lay completely exhausted against Sai's shoulder in a way that seemed that she was close to giving up. Her tired rimmed eyes were masked behind closed lids. She was trying to catch her breath. The veins in Ino's neck were strained too as her jaw clenched in reaction to another contraction.

Sai, who had been silent the whole time, decided that there was something he could do. Bringing his lips to Ino's ears, he whispered. "Come on, Ino. I want to meet him too."

Ino had her eyes screwed shut, but tears escaped her eyes then. She nodded against his shoulder.

Sai kissed her brow in encouragement.

Ino took strength in the gesture and steeled herself for the next round of hard, rhythmical contractions, Ino breathed and pushed. She kept up her strength and listened to Sakura's instructions, who was now busy guiding out the baby's shoulders.

"One more!" Sakura encouraged, "One more!"

Ino surged forward for one last time and pushed with all her might. Blood rushed to her head, and it left her dizzy. She suddenly felt empty as if something had dropped out and then…

There was a high-pitched cry—the sound of new life.

A scream of delight erupted, and Ino's eyes sprung open. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, but she managed to see Hinata's delighted expression. Never had she heard Hinata express herself that loudly.

Despite Ino's exhaustion, she perked up at the sounds of crying. Tears were running down her face, but she was now laughing.

Everything slowed down then. Sai's head spun as he heard Sakura's words. "It's a boy!"

In Sakura's hands and before himself and Ino, there was a small naked baby. The umbilical cord ran from him to Ino. The baby was pale-faced, bloody and crying his lungs out.

At some point, Hinata had managed to move Sai. In a gesture for him to relinquish his position to her and to go towards the baby. Hinata took to gently guiding Ino towards the nearby wall as Sai was no longer there.

Sai who had lost the feeling in his knees could barely shuffle towards Sakura. On his approach, he saw that there was blood on the floor. There were also bloodied towels that had been abandoned on either side of Ino's bare legs. Her dress was ruined entirely too. It looked like a battlefield.

Sai couldn't see past the dizziness, his head suddenly felt heavy, and his gaze became distant. He was falling forward into the darkness.

"SAI!"

* * *

A/N: Who said childbirth was beautiful? They lied. Poor Sai.


	9. Rebel

**A/N: You lovely readers are just so sweet, and your reviews brighten my day. This week dragged a little so I cheered myself up with the good weather and by writing.**

* * *

**Chp 9: Rebel**

Ino lay recovering in a hospital bed, and although she was exhausted and experiencing pangs of residual ache, she was content. It seemed that life had slowed down and in the peace of the moment, Ino finally found the time to contemplate her life. Lying back against the pillows and in the stillness, Ino tried to comprehend the fact that she was now a mother. It was unbelievable. Yet when her eyes drifted to the small hospital crib that was next to her, sure enough, there was her baby sleeping soundly. She had birthed him. Ino never believed the notion that the pain of childbirth could be forgiven and forgotten, but she had already done so from the first moment she had laid eyes on him.

Ino bit her lip then as she had been so consumed in her worries of everything going right that she had not given any thought to names. She had wanted to wait until after the birth in fear that something would happen to her baby during her pregnancy. Yet thankfully nothing had so here Ino was now in desperate need of a name.

A quite mumble interrupted Ino's thoughts then, and in response, she looked up to the bed opposite her own. There lay Sai underneath the white covers. He was turning in his sleep, and his expression was slightly distressed.

Ino's face dissolved into sympathy and she smiled sadly at him. Sai had taken quite a hard fall when he had fainted since there had been no one to break his descent to the floor. Sakura and Hinata had both had their hands full.

Ino experienced tremendous guilt, and it lingered to her current present for maybe she had pushed Sai too far. Had all this overwhelmed him? It appeared so as Sai had passed out. Although he was quick to come to, he had still been groggy. Sakura had ensured that all they were both brought in for observation. Sai had slept most of the night, and even the hungry cries of their baby couldn't wake him.

Sai was now beginning to stir in the light of midday.

~ooOOoo~

Sai's eyes blinked open, and he was met with a pure white ceiling. _Where was he?_

It was then that everything came screaming back. Sai tried to sit up quickly, but his head felt heavy. "Ino?" he called.

The speed of his movements made his head spin, and he had to grasp on it.

"Take it easy I'm here'" he heard Ino say.

Sai felt his vision come into focus and from across the room, he saw Ino looking concerned. It caused Sai to ignore his want to remain in bed. He was quick to clamber out of the bed as he urgently came to Ino's side. Her mattress depressed then as he sat down before taking her face in hands.

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked with a strained voice, "There was so much blood…I thought…it took me back…." Sai words trailed off though as he was unable to finish.

Ino took to stroking Sai's face then, before covering his hands with her own. She wanted to stop his shaking. Sai let out a ragged breath of relief then, and Ino impulsively pressed her lips to his own. Sai was quick to deepen this kiss in response and drew Ino tightly into his arms. His intense passion made Ino cling onto him for dear life as he stole her breath away.

However, it was then that a cry rang out in the room.

Sai felt laughter against his mouth in response, and although it seemed like he was reluctant to part, she reacted instinctively. Ino was quick to provide Sai with a final kiss of affirmation before pulling away.

"Someone wants a little attention too," Ino teased.

It was then that Sai witnessed Ino's face become over bright and her eyes held a yearning. At her reaction, he suddenly noticed that they were not alone. It was no longer just the two of them. Ino was quick to shuffle to the side of the bed.

"I'm here," Ino cooed before automatically picking up the little buddle that was wrapped up in a blanket. The baby whined, despite quickly settling into her arms.

"You must be hungry," Ino concluded. She leaned back once against the pillows before moving aside her robe. Holding the baby close to her chest, he automatically turned his mouth and sought out what he was looking for. The little one eventually managed to latch on and began to suckle.

"There you go," Ino whispered in response, and for a few moments, she merely caressed his head in encouragement. "He's inpatient but trying," Ino informed without taking her eyes off the baby, "He didn't get much from me during the night as we both are still learning how to do this."

Sai acknowledged Ino's words as he took in the sight before him. Ino seemed to have noticed that he had been watching them as she opened the blanket then. It was the first time Sai had truly laid eyes on their baby. He had two legs and two arms. All his fingers and toes were present, and he seemed healthy. Now that he was all cleaned up, Sai could see that the baby's skin was pale like his own though he had taken after Ino with his tuft of golden hair and blue eyes. It was a striking combination. The baby was content in his mothers' arms and feeding away.

Sai's eyes flicked to Ino then, and he experienced a pang of concern and the begins of guilt. Why was he not looking at their baby the way she was now? Her look was one of all-encompassing love as if this baby was Ino's whole world. She had already wrapped him back up so he wouldn't get cold and she was tenderly nuzzling him. Sai returned his attention to their baby then, in the hope of feeling something. Why was he not moved?

Eventually, Ino tore her eyes away and looked up at Sai who hurriedly masked his concern. She smiled then in an apologetic manner. "I think the experience was too much for you. You fainted."

Sai had to actively work to suppress the memory of the birth as he subconsciously rubbed his head then. "Ah, so that's what happened."

Ino merely nodded. "Sakura tended to you," she informed, before filling in the gaps in Sai's memory, "You eventually came to, but you were kept in the recovery position. Meanwhile, I went through the third stage. You're lucky you didn't see me birth that too."

Sai involuntarily shuddered before a raising heat surfaced on his cheeks at the very idea that he had fainted.

Ino noticed and so tried to appease him. "You held out though and had good timing to go out when the main part was over." When Sai cringed slightly, Ino added. "Don't worry; it's our secret. No one needs to know."

Sai, although still red, nodded in approval. Ino smiled and sought to change the subject, but before she could, she let out a slight gasp and squirmed. Her face held momentary discomfort. "Settle down," Ino said to the little one then as she admonished him slightly.

Sai returned his attention to the baby who was still suckling but now in a more vigorous way. "Is he still feeding?" Sai asked in surprise.

Ino raised a suspicious eyebrow then. "I don't think so," She informed, "I think he just finds it comforting." Ino turned her attention to the baby but became stern this time. "You can only stay this way if you are going to be gentle."

It was fascinating then, how their baby slowly responded as he eased up. Sai knew that he couldn't understand language. Did he respond to how Ino's body reacted? Was it another non-verbal cue? All the books Sai had read had no answers on the topic.

To Sai, it became apparent at this moment that Ino would be a natural at disciplining their child, which would be useful as boys needed a strong force to guide them.

Ino returned her attention to her husband once more. "We need to think of a name," she finally acknowledged out loud.

Sai merely nodded. "I said this a few weeks before you were due." Although stating this point, Sai understood why Ino hadn't wanted to when she explained her reasoning to him.

Ino now shifted slightly in seeming discomfort, but this time it was not due to the baby. She was trying to broach the subject. "I have thought about it a little," she began, "I thought maybe we could name him…Shin," Ino completed after some time, "If that is something you'd want."

Sai didn't falter at the mention of Shin's name like Ino had expected. The reason being is that Sai had already contemplated on the idea during Ino's pregnancy. Sai knew how considerate Ino was too, so it was only a matter of time before she brought it up. However, he had decided quite early on that he would be against the idea. The reason being is Shin's re-animation had given Sai the perfect opportunity: He was given a chance to put his brother to rest in a way that he had longed to do. Sai didn't now want to associate Shin's name with his potential failings as a father. He wanted Shin to be at peace.

"It's not something I want," Sai stated plainly then. However, it was a mistake as Sai noticed how Ino's face crumbled in response. Sai wanted to hit himself at his lack of tact as he had been on a long streak of diligently managing Ino's emotions well.

Sai hurriedly added. "I feel like you should pick a name that means something to you."

Ino recovered from her momentary dejection then. "If it means something to you, then it means something to me," she emphatically stated.

Sai just shook his head then, in mild frustration. It was at times like this when he wanted to knock Ino's considerate side out of her as he wanted her to do what made her happy.

Sai's attention was brought to their baby then as he had stilled, and his breathing had turned gentle.

Ino followed Sai's gaze and smiled when she realised that the little one had fallen asleep. There was a sense of motherly pride at being able to feed and provide comfort to her baby. However, Ino knew that she couldn't let him always get his way, or he would become dependent on her, and her breasts would be the ones to suffer.

Sai's internal guilt began to grow as he once again noticed Ino's look of pure happiness. He was slowly coming to discern that maybe he needed a name that would remind him of Ino. A name that would embody love and when one that when he called it, would help him connect with the baby.

"How about…Inojin?" Sai suggested then out of the blue.

Ino, who had been so focused on her son, became taken aback by the suggestion and was quick to meet Sai's eyes. "You…you want to name him after me?" she spluttered, her eyes turning wide and round.

Sai didn't understand the shock of her reaction. "Do you not like it?" he asked.

Ino shook her head. "No. No," she appeased, "It's nice…It's just not a name that I would have ever thought of."

Ino struggled then with herself as she cradled the baby in one arm so that she could bite her fingernail. "Also, it's customary for boys to be named after their father…What will people think?" she fretted.

Sai suppressed his urge to sigh when he realised that he would never be able to cure this part of Ino, which caused her unnecessary stress.

"We're unconventional, and I don't see the problem," Sai settled for highlighting, "After all, he will already have your last name that you were kind enough to give me."

His words seemed to have the opposite effect as Ino began high strung. "That is what the problem is Sai! If he has my last name _and _is named after me, then people will think I'm emasculating, you."

Sai noticed then how the baby squirmed in Ino's arms in response to her sudden change. It appeared that their baby had a sixth sense for emotions.

"Calm down Ino," Sai advised then, "He may be reacting off of your emotions."

Ino remembered herself then but was unable to quell her distress instantly. She was quick to hold out the little bundle. "Please take him then."

Sai's eyebrows lifted in response, but before he had time to react, Ino placed the sleeping baby in his arms. The ex-root member held his breath as if concerned that the baby would wake up at the feel of unfamiliar arms, but this didn't happen. Sai remained as still as a pond as he cradled the baby but the whole time, he did so there was concern brewing in his chest. He had been expecting a rush of emotion, but still, there was nothing.

By this point, Ino had fixed her robe, and with a few deep breaths, she finally managed to settle down. "I'm-" she began. However, Ino held her tongue when Sai faced her with a raised eyebrow. She found herself smiling now. "Right I'm not allowed to apologise to you about my feelings."

Sai merely nodded in affirmation, pleased that at least he didn't have to repeat himself for the hundredth time.

Ino could not help but experience a rush of warmth in her chest that swelled until she could no longer sit still. Sai's response was just the reminder she needed of how lucky she was and how good he was for her. They had a wonderful life. Ino was quick to lean forward on her knees then and catch Sai by the shoulders. Ino made sure to watch out for their baby in his arms as she pulled him to her lips. Ino swallowed down his gasp of surprise and kissed Sai thoroughly.

When she finally let him go, she muttered in acquiescence. "Fine. Inojin it is."

Sai's hair had become dishevelled by Ino's wandering hands, and his vision had glazed over. He merely expelled air.

Ino grinned wickedly, "I'll take that as a yes."

~ooOOoo~

Everyone was quick to descend upon the new parents, and all crowded into one room, deifying the hospitals visiting policy. Sakura was working hard to pretend that she didn't realise. Naruto and Hinata and Tenten and Rock Lee only stayed briefly. For the duration of Uzumaki's visit, they tried to wave Ino's attempts to apologise. Naruto had recovered his ability to look at her now, and Ino had teased him about it. Rock Lee was fired up as always, and Tenten had to once again drag him out of the room as they had to get to work.

As the couples were departing, Sakura turned to Sai then. "Sai I still can't believe you-"

As Sakura started, Ino noticed that Sai tensed up, so she was quick to interrupt. "I know I can't believe he stayed through the whole thing."

When Sakura met her eyes, Ino was quick to shake her head slyly. Although Sakura had only wanted to joke with him good-naturedly, Ino knew it wasn't the right time as he would be embarrassed at being ousted Infront of everyone.

Choji clapped Shikamaru's back then. "At least he didn't cry."

Shikamaru, who was usually laid back, became slightly defensive. "It was the one tear."

Choji snorted. "That's not what I heard," he teased.

Sai watched the pair fall into bickering, and his stomach turned. Shikamaru had cried at the birth of his son? He hadn't cried. Was he supposed to?

Choji had turned to Temari then. "Confirm it Temari?"

Temari who had been talking to Sakura now appeared guilty. She used Shikadai to distract everyone from the conversation. "Do you want to hold him Ino?" she asked while approaching the bed, "We can swap?"

Ino tried not to laugh at Choji and Shikamaru as she sat up a little straighter and delicately passed Inojin to Sai. "Of course. I would love to," she answered.

Ino was quick to receive Shikadai as he was placed into her arms.

Temari moved to take Inojin, and although Sai knew her to be experienced, he reflexively held his hands out as a safety net.

"He looks exactly like you," Temari acknowledged while looking at Sai, "Apart from his hair …Oh, and his eyes!"

Inojin had decided to open them when he felt himself in strange arms, not knowing that it was his aunty.

Ino grinned before proudly announcing. "We've named him Inojin."

Shikamaru, who had now come to Temari's side, looked down at Inojin with a lazy smile. "I see your parents are rebelling against convention again," he joked.

Shikamaru then met Sai's eyes. "I like that about you two," he clarified so that there was no misunderstanding.

Ino gently laughed while being warmed by the companionable nod that Sai gave Shikamaru then. It was the weight of the baby in her arms that suddenly brought her attention back to Shikadai. Her eyes dropped to take in the sight of him. Shikadai had taken after Shikamaru not only in name but also his looks and temperament. Shikadai lay still in her arms and without a fuse. His hair was jet black and spikey, yet his eyes were the teal of his mothers.

"He's heavy," Ino admitted then, "This must be what four-month olds feels like."

Temari merely nodded before sighing in content. "Yes, time does fly, and they grow up so fast."

Ino became melancholic then and hoped that this was not the case as she wanted to savour every moment with her Yamanaka team.

Shikamaru interrupted then. "I need to get going," he announced to Temari, "Naruto has already gone, and I need to help him."

Temari nodded before passing Inojin back to Sai and stretching out her arms to take Shikadai. "We'll walk you out."

It was now that Ino spotted Choji readying himself to leave. She spoke up, "Choji, can you stay a bit longer?"

The question surprised him. "Oh…yes. Okay," he answered automatically.

At the same time, Sai was called into action when Temari disappeared from the room. He turned to Ino. "I'll be back," he reassured.

It worked out perfectly as Ino had wanted a private word with Choji. She smiled. "Take as long as you need," she told Sai.

And so, it was that the room emptied as abruptly as it had filled. Choji was perplexed by being the only one left but came to sit on the bed when Ino motioned her over. The bed depressed profoundly, but Ino ignored the sensation of being off-kilter as she was steeling herself was this conversation. The one she had wanted to have for some time but never had the time.

"I'm sorry Choji," Ino said, and before he could rebuff her attempts to apologise, she held up her hand. "No, this time, I should be," Ino clarified.

Ino smoothed down the bed linen to distract her hands. "I haven't made an effort with Karui as I have with Temari."

The truth of her words caused Choji to falter. They had been playing on his mind, but he hadn't expected to discuss it now. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't argue with Ino's words as they were right. Choji thought it best to change the subject. "Ino you've just given birth. Now is not the time."

Ino shook off his attempt. "I'm fine, and we need to talk about this."

Choji shifted awkwardly in response and even put down the potato chip bag that had been in his hands.

"To be honest, I've known Temari longer," Ino began, "So it's easier to get on with her."

Ino's sentiment was accurate so that all Choji could do was nod; however, he couldn't hide his disappointment.

Ino was quick to take his hand in response. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to try from now on," she added, "Karui is nice, and now that Inojin is here he will have to be close with Cho-Cho. They will be a team, after all."

How could Choji stand against the sincerity in Ino's eyes and her heartfelt sentiment?

He relented instantly. "I know you will," Choji verified; however, he averted his eyes then, "I can't say that I haven't been bothered by it…I know that Shikamaru is your favourite, so it's only natural that you gravitate towards Temari too."

Why did Ino's heart hurt at his honesty? Maybe because she knew it to be true. She was closer to Shikamaru, but that only was because he by nature was more caring and observant to her feelings than Choji.

Ino didn't want to admit her bias out loud, so she settled for being diplomatic. "I love you both."

Although Choji understood what Ino was trying to do, he let it go. Relationships were a delicate thing, and despite years, it was still like a dance A bit of giving and a bit of taking. They didn't have to be 100% truthful all the time. Her intentions of increasing her effort with Karui and Cho-Cho were all that mattered right now.

Choji nodded. "I love you too," he replied, "But who do you love the most out of Sai, Inojin, me and Shikamaru?"

The teasing question caused Ino to look particularly amused. "There is no way I'm ever answering that question.

"Fine but what about between me, Sai, and Shikamaru?" Choji asked while changing tact.

Ino just hit Choji with her pillow for his continued teasing, and the pair fell into laughter.

~ooOOoo~

**At the same time**

"Temari," Sai called as he caught up to her in the hallway, "I wanted a second of your time."

It was to be that Temari failed to mask her sheer surprise as her eyebrows immediately lifted, and her lips parted. Despite her reaction though she seemed willing as she nodded then.

Shikamaru who had been walking ahead, paused momentarily to assure Temari that he would see them tonight and that he didn't need a fuss. Temari said her goodbye before it was just herself and Sai.

Temari held Shikadai as she turned her attention fully to Sai. "Is something wrong?"

Sai shook away the sheer seriousness of her voice. It appeared that Temari thought something was a miss.

"I just wanted to confirm something with you," Sai began before he decided against his better judgement to ask such a thing, "I would have asked Shikamaru, but I get the feeling he'd lie."

Temari faltered then as her thoughts led her to believe that Sai wanted to ask her something about Ino.

Sai had taken to swaying from side to side as Inojin had begun to stir in his arms then. "Did Shikamaru cry at the birth of Shikadai?"

The question was so unexpected that Temari became stuck for some time as her brain slowly tried to register Sai's words. She even asked Sai to repeat the question. Once comprehension dawned, and Temari realised that Sai was asking her to reveal information about her own life, she was put to ease although Temari appeared guilty once again.

"Yes, he did," she admitted then, "I shouldn't have told everyone, but I guess It was so unexpected I couldn't help myself."

Sai, who had been carefully watching, noticed that Temari was trying to suppress a smile and her eyes held a soft focus.

"You seem happy by the knowledge," he stated out loud then.

At Sai's plain words, Temari dropped the pretence. "Of course, I would be," She admitted, "I know I come across as a tyrant but seeing him react like that was…. he rarely shows much emotion."

Sai's chest tightened then. Yes, Shikamaru, who was always composed, reacted in such a manner. Did that mean then that Shikamaru had a connection with his son that he had not experienced yet with Inojin?

"So, you were moved by it then?" Sai asked Temari.

Temari's nod only served to strengthen Sai's fears further, and surprisingly, it caused him to admit, "Well, I didn't react that way." By now, Sai had stopped rocking by this point as Inojin had settled and stood in his raising discomfort. "Do you think Ino would have wanted me to react in such a way?" he asked.

The question felt like another sharp turn and Temari had to work to gain her bearings once more. She had rarely had any sort of meaningful talks with Sai as she had left that to Shikamaru to offer the male perspective. Yet Temari noticed the ever so slight edge of distress in Sai's posture so she couldn't help but want to ease it. She perhaps wished to do so because she felt honoured that Sai would be so open with her.

"People react in different ways, Sai. You know already that you can't force yourself or plan a reaction," Temari highlighted, "It's something that happens naturally, and I doubt Ino would have expected that of you."

Sai knew this already, but it didn't mean that Ino wouldn't have liked him to be more emotional for this one significant milestone in their lives. Already feeling like he had overshared, Sai was quick to nod and seek to end their conversation. "True," he simply stated before turning to leave.

Yet Sai's arms felt somehow heavy now as he looked down at Inojin sleeping. What was wrong with him? Of course, Sai knew that he experienced the protective predisposition towards Inojin that came with having an offspring, but surely that was a baser instinct. There had to be something more to parenthood…a bond perhaps.

Temari who had recovered from the abrupt end to their conversation watched on now as Sai's retreated. Her expression became woeful, and she wanted to say something to ease whatever was silently brewing within Sai. However, this was a path he could only discover for himself. And she was sure that he would.

Temari looked down at Shikadai then. "I hope you turn out like your dad," she privately shared, "You'll have to if you want to be there for Inojin. I have a feeling that he's going to turn out like his dad."

Seeing her son made Temari more optimistic though and she caught sight of Sai just before he vanished. _You're not alone anymore though._ _We're one big team._

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter is yet to come, and I swear it will end happily. Sai just has to find his way. I'm ending this story with baby Inojin, but I've thought of starting a new story at some point that will take a look at Inojin's early years- Thanks to chrysocolla who gave me the idea.**

**Gah, I don't need any more excuses to write when I have revision to do.**


	10. Reconnecting & connecting

**A/N: We have come full circle and what a shame it had to end.**

* * *

**Final chapter: Reconnecting & connecting**

Shikamaru had been right. The sleep deprivation of having a baby was an altogether different experience. Being interrupted at least three times a night at a minimum was something that the new parents had thought they could weather with ease. However, it was a struggle.

It was the dead of night, and a continuous cry ruptured the quiet again. Both Ino and Sai stirred at the noise but didn't want to get up as they were exhausted.

Ino kept her eyes closed despite her motherly instinct to go to Inojin. To appease the sensation, she reached behind her and nudged Sai then.

He groaned out in response.

Ino continued to push his shoulder with her hand. "It's your turn," she mumbled.

Sai couldn't bring himself to leave the warmth of their bed. "I can't feed him though," he sleepily defended.

Ino didn't skip the opportunity to gain a few more precious moments of rest. "I've expressed," she was quick to counter, "So there is a bottle ready."

Even in his tiredness, Sai knew that he could never win in an argument against Ino. Not when it came to Inojin anyway for she had carried him for nine months and birthed him so Sai would never have the upper hand.

With exhaustion rimmed eyes that struggled to open, Sai dragged himself out from beneath the covers. The cries didn't stop until Sai reached into the crib and picked up Inojin. It was now as Sai held Inojin that he noticed something. Inojin was feeling sturdier these days. In the beginning, he felt like a bag of sugar and Sai had been fearful of holding him. Now Inojin felt more substantial, and it was a testament to the fact that the young parents were on the right track. Ionjin was thriving.

Sai knew his bedroom well so navigated through the darkness without turning on the lights. He remembered the blanket that lay on the ottoman at the foot of his and Ino's bed and was quick to pick it up before covering Inojin. Sai was considerate of Ino by tiptoeing out of the room so as not to disturb her. She had been working so hard, and it was not in her nature to be a housewife only, but she had taken on that sole role to give Inojin her full attention.

Sai made his way towards the kitchen then, and on the journey, he didn't bother to turn on of any lights either as Inojin usually recoiled at the harsh light. Eventually, Sai reached the fridge, and the door creaked at the sound of being opened. Sure enough, Sai spotted the bottle that Ino had referred to on the bottom shelf.

With a sigh, Sai closed the fridge and moved into the living room to set the bottle on the side table and to turn on a nearby lamp. The gentle light was well tolerated by Inojin because he didn't wrinkle his nose or eyes in response. Sinking into the sofa, Sai cradled Inojin to his chest and was quick to pick up the bottle to warm it in his free hand. Blear eyed, Sai blinked a few times as he tried to wake up. His heavy eyelids worked on stretching open, and eventually, he managed to push through the tiredness. Sai had been on autopilot though. When he looked down, he noticed that Inojin was feeding on the bottle that he had put to his lips. Despite Sai's exhaustion, it was his entrenched guilt and his sense of parental duty that compelled him to meet Inojin's needs. It was also why Sai was less strict with him compared to Ino. She had softly scolded Sai on occasion as she didn't want Inojin to grow up spoiled.

In the soothing lamp light, Sai watched Inojin then. He was drinking away, and his blue eyes were slightly obscured as his eyelids began to droop. Inojin was already falling back into slumber, and Sai wondered if Inojin was soothed because he imagined drinking from his mother. Through observation, Sai had noted that Inojin had a secure attachment to Ino and for this he was thankful. Its reassured Sai to know that Inojin was developing well despite his shortcomings as a father.

It was then that Sai decided to reach out and touch Inojin's cheek. The young father marvelled for the hundredth time at the softness of his skin. There was also a distinct baby smell that surrounded Inojin, and it was one that Sai enjoyed.

Inojin's skin seemed paler in the soft light, and the realisation caused random memories to surface in Sai's mind. They were memories of the times that people had reacted to Inojin's appearance. Many had commented on Inojin's pale white complexion and compared it to his own. The resounding conclusion had been that Inojin was indeed his son. Sai had even heard from the grapevine that Yui had grudgingly admitted it. Although not wanting to concede to defeat, she had spun the observation to implying that Inojin was not well.

"Don't listen to them," Sai quietly said to his son then, "You'll defy their expectations. Just like I did."

~ooOOoo~

**A few months later **

It was the weekend, and there was a buzz of activity in the Yamanaka household. Inojin had reached the age where the young parents had decided that he should have his own room. Ino had already been set in trying to ensure that Inojin developed his early independence. Therefore, this is why Sai found himself standing on a ladder with one hand holding his palette while the other held a thin brush as painted the walls. The window to the empty room was left open to circulate fresh air, and the wooden flooring was covered in white sheets to prevent any paint from spilling.

Ino, who was standing in the open doorway, smiled as she took in Sai's handy work. He had already painted all the walls a background blue and was currently painting the Asian continent. Inojin's room was to have a map of the world that spanned the entire room. As well as decorating though, Sai had also taken to crafting handmade furniture. His efforts despite his busy schedule left Ino incredibly touched.

It was the content babble of baby talk that reminded Ino of Inojin's presence. She looked down then at her feet to where he sat. Usually, Inojin was so energetic and crawled around insistently to cover so much floor space. Yet here he was seated abnormally still and watching his father. His single focus and sheer concentration alone were astounding for his age. Ino dropped to her knees then and teased Inojin by waving her hands in front of his face. The 6-month-old whined in response and reached out his chubby pale hands to grab her own. He tried to push her hands away, and Ino laughed as Inojin worked to ensure that she didn't block his view.

"You are captivated by him, aren't you?" she cooed then into Inojin's ear as she pulled him onto her lap so that he could be more comfortable and have a better view. Ino settled back against the door frame, and together she and Inojin silently watched Sai work-They were both content to spend their time this way.

"If only he could see it though," she muttered to herself.

~ooOOoo~

Sai had returned from the academy and turned to his art, only to find that Ino needed to head out. She had stated that she would be quick. It was usual that Ino would interrupt him midway through a painting as it was his way of relieving stress.

Sai didn't have the heart to say no despite his conflicted feelings about being left alone with Inojin. Ino departed and left the two in the living room.

At a loss, Sai merely stared at Inojin who stared back.

Sai had become an apt father at meeting Inojin's needs, but when he didn't need anything, and it was just of a matter of play and bonding, this is where Sai panicked.

Feeling like he had already had an arduous day with the children at the academy, Sai turned back to his painting and left Inojin to his own devices. There were plenty of toys that both he and Ino had bought Inojin. Also, Sai knew their son to be resourceful at entertaining himself. However, the guilt was ever-present and weighed down on Sai's back as he tried to ignore it and paint.

Why did he feel Inojin's eyes on him, though? Was it in a way that meant he was hurt? Or was he still waiting for his father?

Sai shook the thoughts away, and eventually, he felt like the infant was no longer watching him. The absence of the sensation allowed Sai to focus once more, and soon enough, he became lost in his art.

Time became superfluous.

However, that was until a shriek interrupted, Sai.

Swivelling around in his stool, Sai noticed that Ino had appeared in the room. Had she come back already? How long had his attention been consumed?

It was then that Sai followed Ino's gaze. He sat dumbstruck in his stool and stared helplessly over Inojin.

Their son was amid a pool of melding colours of paint which were the ones that Sai had accidentally left within Inojin's reach.

Inojin looked up when he felt both of his parents' stares. He merely made baby sounds before smiling up at them with his hands covered in paint. Inojin had been using them on a blank canvass that he had pulled to the floor.

Ino looked upon the scene, horrified. She dropped the shopping bags in her hands to the floor and heard the groceries land in a thump. However, Inojin did not share her sentiment and returned his hands to the canvas. He was fascinated by the movement of colour that he was responsible for.

Ino was quick to scoop up Inojin but keep him at arm's length. He began to wriggle and whine in response.

"Look at you," Ino said, fussing over him, "You're not supposed to sit in the paint."

Sai was readying his apology.

Ino was busy though as Inojin continued to struggle against her hold as he tried to get back to the canvas. Eventually, when the infant knew it to be impossible, he began to wail.

Lacking the energy, Ino merely sighed. "Fine."

She was quick to lower Inojin back to the floor, and he happily returned to swimming around in the paint and using it to decorate the canvas.

Ino tried to keep her amusement at bay because she was trying to discipline her son. However, seeing Sai's characteristics in him, she melted, and Ino broke as her smile surfaced. Turning to Sai, then she just shook her head.

"He is definitely your son," Ino stated with mock frustration, "Not that I should be surprised I knew from the moment that he preferred to play with your paintbrushes than the toys, I bought him."

Sai, who had been watching silently, was suddenly overwhelmed. Something was happening in his chest and stomach—a strange, indescribable feeling which was like a bubbling warmth.

Ino's expression changed at Sai's silence. "Sai, are you okay?" she asked.

Sai put a hand to his chest then, and he was breathing lightly. "I'm…" he struggled, "I'm just feeling… inside as I look at him."

Although Sai hadn't expressed himself properly, Ino knew what he was trying to get at. He was experiencing a kinship to his son, and Ino swooned in the face of his realisation.

Meanwhile, Sai was just trying to process what was going on inside of him. The abrupt shift in his world and the understanding that Inojin was his son in more ways than mere looks. Art is what helped Sai connect and now... "When…When did Inojin develop a liking for art?" Sai struggled to ask then.

Ino laughed lightly. "Since very early on," she informed, "He would watch you paint and reach out every time as if trying to copy you."

It was now that Sai was utterly confused. "How did I miss this?"

"You overlooked it, while you were busy feeling bad," Ino informed without criticism, "You just became a bit single-minded in your quest to make him happy while not realising that there was already a deeper connection Inojin had with you."

It happened without warning. Sai had no control as his eyes began to water. There were tears in his eyes of pure relief as the months of tension finally fell away. He wasn't doomed to a life of guilt at failing his son. Sai found his lips stretching into a small smile at the realisation while his tears fell unhindered and left tracks down his cheeks. Long ago, he would have considered such dual emotions to be an irrational combination, yet here he was experiencing them.

Ino, who was watching on, couldn't stay still any longer, "Aww, "she cooed at Sai's reactions as she came to his side. She was quick to wipe away his tears.

"My poor, loving husband. You know that you take longer than most, but you get there eventually," she soothed, "The moment you first feel a new connection with someone can be pretty overwhelming."

Sai tried to stem the flow of tears for himself, but it seemed that he had no control. He couldn't straighten out his smile either. "What an irrational mix of reactions," he stated then, trying to distract Ino from his raising embarrassment.

Ino saw through it though but played along. "You're right," she appeased. Ino experienced an overwhelming urge to kiss Sai senseless but knew that their son was watching them. Ino settled for taking his face into her hands and placing her lips against Sai's cheek.

Sai who had not experienced such intimacy with Ino in a _long_ time tried to suppress his bodies knee jerk reaction. He sat up straighter and managed to reign in his whirlpool of emotions.

Ino noticed the transition in his behaviour, so she was quick to pull away.

Now that Sai was in control of himself again, he was quick to swap his canvas for the one Inojin was using. Inojin whined out, but Sai plucked him from the ground and sat Inojin in his lap despite him being covered in paint. Together they faced the stand which held Inojin's attempt at painting.

Sai eagerly held out his brush then which settled Inojin, who took it his firm grasp.

"We should start with basic brush techniques," Sai advised with untainted enthusiasm.

It was then that Ino was left without either of their attention, but she did not mind in the slightest. The two most important men in her life were bonding, after all. Sai was patient and encouraging with Inojin as he experimentally stabbed the brush to the canvas. Ino was surprised by Inojin's concentration though, as he sat quite still.

It was a fleeting thought, but Ino realised then that she was getting immensely hot and bothered at Sai being a model father.

~ooOOoo~

**That night**

Ino had emerged from the adjoining bathroom in a silk gown only to find that Sai was lying on their bed flat out.

Ino smiled then, "You should get into bed if you're so tired,"

Sai merely laid still. "I will. It has been such an intense day," he explained although there was no need to as she knew fine well.

Ino joined Sai on the bed then. She smiled as she sat next to Sai. "I bet," Ino murmured before she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his own. Ino lingered there for longer than she usually did.

Sai noticed. _Could it finally be the right time?_ He was quick to catch her by the waist. "I'm not that tired," he informed her.

As Ino pulled away slightly then, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Had he picked up on her subtle sign?

It became apparent as she noticed his eyes darken. Sai then took to running his fingers through her loose, damn hair as he pulled her closer. Ino's breathing hitched and her hands trembled as she braced herself on Sai's chest. "It's been a while," she acknowledged.

It was with this that Sai pressed his lips to Ino's neck, and she closed her eyes against the sensation. Her breathing came out light.

"A little over 8 months," he added against her skin, "Not that I've been counting."

It was then that Sai moulded his lips to her own and kissed Ino forcefully. There was nothing chaste in his actions, and Ino had to fight for breath against his sudden adore. Sai was quick to turn the tables and instead loom over her.

When Sai eventually pulled away. "As much as we want to reconnect, are you prepared this time?"

Ino lay beneath him with pink cheeks and her chest rose and fell rapidly. She had to think for a moment. "Yes," she said in an almost growl.

Sai was mildly amused as he looked down at her. "Don't get frustrated with me," he teased, "I'm just making sure this time. We don't want to end up in the same situation so soon."

Ino lifted herself onto her elbows then with raising frustration both physically and emotionally. "I love how it is all my responsibility."

Sai was not put out by her short response as he had discovered over time that, he secretly enjoyed riling Ino up from time to time. However, at this moment, Sai wasn't in the mood for a discussion, so he was quick to appease Ino with his lips. "I never meant that," he breathily explained, "And for my part, I did buy precautions in the hope."

Ino was no longer listening as she gripped onto Sai's shoulders tightly against his rain of kisses. "God. I've missed this," she sighed as Sai lay heavily against her.

Sai was feeling a visceral heat take hold now. However, he was still wary for although they had tried a few times over the 8 months, they had never managed to go all the way as they had always been interrupted by something. Currently, Ino appeared so free though that it may be possible that they had found the perfect moment. Sai knew that he had put Inojin to bed so there wouldn't be any interruptions…but still.

Through Ino's desire, she sensed the tension within Sai as he had subconsciously started to pull away from her. His arousal had dulled too. Ino realised then that it was her turn to appease. Ino brought her hands to hold Sai's face and her fingers moved to the back of his ears, rubbing in a soothing motion. "You can relax," she spoke softly, "Inojin hasn't slept all day so he won't be up till much later. He is in a good pattern now." Ino then leaned up to press her lips to the angle of Sai's jaw then. "It's too late for anyone to come around," She added, knowing this would be a concern for Sai. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, all had children now, so they usually ended up unannounced at their house as Ino was so accommodating.

"Sorry that they have been coming over a lot, "Ino added then, "We should all take it in turns to babysit."

It was then that Ino tightened her arms around Sai's shoulders and kissed him thoroughly. "I've locked the door too. It's just us," she whispered with finality against his mouth.

Ino's lips quirked then as Sai's desire slowly began to re-ignite with her words. Ino closed her eyes against it. "Yes. That's it," She encouraged gently until Sai's arousal became prominent. Ino was pleased that she had successfully managed to appease Sai.

Meanwhile, Sai who had his eyes closed now cracked them open, only to find that Ino had been subconsciously rocking against him in a quiet urgency and this together with her words had stimulated him. He could not help but react.

"You are desperate," Sai whispered with black eyes as he pushed Ino back down to the bed.

This sentiment was equally exact for Sai who barely undressed and decided that Ino would be fine in her gown. Sai's fingers tightly held Ino's waist, and he made quick work of ensuring that they were finally connected.

Ino threw her head back at the sudden invasion and let out an incoherent remark.

Sai sighed out heavily as his eyes screwed shut. "It's been so long," he whispered in deep yearning. It had been so long that Sai had forgotten the pure ecstasy of being within Ino. He had missed this greatly.

The couple were quick to set off on their goal to develop a complementary rhythm. It seemingly took longer than usual as a lot of time had passed since they had last been intimate. The couple had grown clumsy and out of tune. They were a mess of limbs and mingled breaths as Ino and Sai worked through the problem. Eventually, with determination and gentle guidance, the couple picked up a steady pace. It was a frenzied possession which ended abruptly as the pair peaked out of sync and before they wanted.

It was Sai who spoke first as he gasped while bracing himself above Ino, "Sorry," he apologised in newfound frustration.

Ino, who was recovering her breath, merely shook her head as she stroked his arched back. "We have all night."

It was to be that Sai and Ino set forth to rekindle a part of their relationship which they had unintentionally made dormant. Over the months though they had slowly come to realise that it was equally as crucial as parenthood. Their time together now was much needed and felt like a dream. The couple worked through the night, making up for the lost time and fulfilling months of their imagined desires.

~ooOOoo~

**The next morning**

A harsh light greeted the young parents, who were very tired as they had barely slept.

Ino groaned out in at the rude awakening and her aching muscles. Her eyes stung, and she barely managed to roll onto her side. "We are going to regret not sleeping," she pointed out while rubbing her eyes.

When Ino's vision became focused; she was faced with an altogether different picture. Sai was lying flat on his back with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Although his eyes betrayed his tiredness, he was still content. The reason for this was that for the first time in eight months, the young father didn't greet the morning with a white-hot, internal frustration. The relief was utter bliss.

"It was worth it," Sai sighed then to himself.

Ino who heard the comment found herself shying away as she smiled into her pillow instead. "Do you want to set up a regular appointment with me?" she asked when she slightly resurfaced.

Sai turned then to look at his wife. He couldn't suppress the eagerness in his eyes, and he didn't even try. "Please. If only to save me from self-combusting," Sai admitted, "And out the goodness of your heart, of course."

Ino couldn't contain her wry smile. "I'm not that giving Sai," she teased, "I'm selfishly proposing it for my own good."

Sai suddenly loomed over her then, and Ino slightly jumped while laughing at the being caught off guard.

"You are the wicked one," Sai informed, replying with the words that Ino had unknowingly muttered to him once before.

However, before their lips could meet again, a soft cry interrupted them.

Sai tried to stem his laughter at the inevitability of life and was quick to resume his previous position as he flopped onto his back. "I knew I was testing my luck," he admitted.

Ino grinned then at Sai's surrender, and his humour warned her. Ino was quick to retrieve her robe from the floor then and get dressed. However, feeling particularly flirtatious Ino leaned over Sai and stole a kiss before bolting from the room.

Sai groaned out in response. "So wicked," he muttered to himself, but his smile remained.

As time passed, Sai soon became distracted from his bliss as the cries of Inojin continued despite Ino having left to retrieve him. Sai set up in confusion then.

Eventually, Ino appeared in the doorway of their room and looked perplexed. She was smiling, though. "He wants you," she informed.

Sai merely blinked back at Ino.

Ino just laughingly urged, "Go then."

When Sai regained his senses, he jumped to his feet. "I'm coming," he shouted while fumbling to get dressed.

Ino was finding his eagerness so adorable that she failed to notice a glint in his eyes as he approached. It was then that Sai wedged Ino between himself and the door frame. He was quick to grasp her chin and tip up her face. His lips descended onto her own as he delivered a deep kiss that made Ino whimper.

"I can also play this game," he whispered against her mouth before disappearing.

Ino's knees shook in response, and all she could do was hold onto the doorframe for support. Even after all this time and a child later, she still reacted this way to his desire. Ino worked to calm her thundering heart and gain her bearings. She did so by busy herself with making the bed and tidying.

Some time passed though, and Ino realised that Sai hadn't returned.

Why had Sai not brought Inojin? And why was it strangely quiet?

Ino grew suspicious and was quick to move towards Inojin's room. The door had been closed shut, and this further piqued her interest. She pushed the door open without warning. It was then that she found Sai and Inojin sitting and already messing about with paint. Sai had set up his stand and a new canvas.

Ino had her hands on her hips as she moved to stand beside them. "Are you two going to give me, more, washing to do?" she asked sternly.

Inojin looked up to his father then to signal that they had been caught.

Sai hugged Inojin to his chest. "It's a bonding experience," he justified.

Inojin innocently gazed up at her with his big blue eyes. Had he learned that from his father too?

Ino knew full well what was going on. The two of them were trying to play her.

"Fine, have it your way," Ino said then before touching her fingertips to the paint in Sai's palette before marring his face, "Now you'll understand what mess feels like."

Inojin babbled in response before copying his mother. Ino had to work to suppress her laughter as Inojin began painting Sai's face. He had to breathe through his nose to avoid paint entering his mouth. Once finished Inojin returned his gaze to Ino who smiled in satisfaction. Yet she remained where she stood.

Sai, who had recovered from the onslaught, merely watched his wife. He had thought that she would have bolted after gaining the upper hand. However, instead, Ino locked eyes with him before lending her face to him, seemingly relenting.

Sai responded by moving his fingers through the paint before delicately running them across Ino's face. He experienced a rush of love and wonder. Along with the thought of why had they not done this before as a couple?

Inojin was now jumping up and down on his lap. He squealed and excitedly reached out for his mother.

Sai watched as on Ino giggled before using her hand to pin back her fringe. Her eyes closed when Inojin touched her, and her smile became blissful. The euphoric rush circulated through Sai's veins and he was finding it hard to contain his joy.

Once Ino had opened her eyes, she used them to gesture to Inojin. She was signalling to Sai, and he strangely knew what she was thinking. It was then that the couple caught Inojin between them. Ino and Sai kissed his cheek effectively covering Inojin paint too.

He giggled outright and squirmed before all three of them dissolved into harmonious laughter.

The perfect trio.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Ahh, even I felt moved by the end of this story. It's too much. Thanks for all your support! You made it happen.**

**Review responses**

***LeahMfn'Clearwater: **Aww I didn't mean to make anyone cry, but I'm glad that you were moved. Thank you for your well wishes to stay safe. I am indeed trying my best, and I hope you and everyone in the world are staying safe and sane too.

***Guest reviewers:**

**-guest reviewers without pen names: **Thank you too! It's a shame I couldn't thank you all personally.

**-Chrysocolla: **Your reviews were incredibly insightful, and you picked up on everything that I was going for so 'props' to you! Thank you for taking the time to review my work in such a way.

**-Yamanakaflowers & Sam:** Laughing and crying can be a weird combination, but I'm glad you were moved in both extremes of emotion. I do love to attack my readers in the feels XD

-**Jongwoon: **I'm glad you enjoyed the story

-**Guest 2: **You can make it through quarantine, and I'm touched that I was able to ease your time spent in the way of life that is so far from our ordinary.

-**Guest:** I wasn't going to spoil it, but Sai was to cry and be emotional but just later on

-**SaiiNos: **You were right about a tad more angst coming your way, but it was happily resolved by the end.

***Cumi-cumi:** You have told me that you love my characterisations before but guess what I love to hear it. I actually started writing about this pair because like yourself, I was upset at how both Ino and Sai were being portrayed. I feel like all there nuisance was being taken away, and the characters were becoming 1D, so I set off to put it right. This may have had something to do with the anime though not having the time to explore secondary characters properly. I think that is why I have a weakness for secondary characters in general because their full stories are never told**.**

***Lemonchello: **I hope the further Shikaino moments in the following chapters were to your liking

***Ury Slaunide:** Providing us with wise words ' Every whole number is perfect, depending on how you look at it'. I feel like that is true of life.

***Lucky gem: **I aim to please. Glad you enjoyed the portal of this fascinating couple.


End file.
